Forceful presence
by kiwikid
Summary: It is a time of disquiet within the force with smugglers taking advantage of the Jedi being distracted by the war with Count Dooku. They have kidnapped a senator and are holding her and her aide hostage. Not wanting to esculate the situation the Jedi council sends a trio of highly trained Jedi investigators to solve the problem. Features Ethan , Jane and Benji as Jedi.
1. Chapter 1

Forceful presence

A crossover between Mission Impossible with GP characters and Star Wars (episode 3 before Anakin 'turns')

Don't own either Star wars or Mission Impossible just having fun.

Chapter 1- Didn't see that coming

It is an unsettling time within the force , the war with Count Dooku and the droid army continues. Groups of smugglers are taking advantage of the Jedi's focus on the war impeding legal trade in many ports. On the planet Rysis they have obtained total control of the port stopping medical and food supplies from being dispersed . Unable to stand by and do nothing while her people suffered, Senator Lila Morrins went to negiotiate a settlement. Now she has disappeared. The Jedi council fears that sending official jedi representatives will just worsen the situation leading the smugglers to take desparate and perhaps fatal action. So they have sent a trio of highly trained covert Jedi investigators to deal with the situation.

Jedi Master Benji Dunn adjusted the final approach vector on their ship then sat back and let Rysis control take over. Beside him sat best friend and fellow Master Ethan Hunt. In the back was Ethans former padawan , now elevated to full knight status, Jane Carter. Usually jedi travelled in pairs but Master Yoda had decreed that the covert nature of their work warranted a break in tradition.

They were casually dressed with light sabers well hidden, nobody was going to look at them and scream, Jedi.

With the ship now safely docked they disembarked to begin their investigations. Ethan further consolidated the illusion they were just 'ordinary people' by putting his arm through Jane's. The port was a grey unattractive place, not on any top ten tourist list. Ships flew in and out every few minutes filling the air with a constant drone that at first assaulted the ears. The not too pleasant aroma of fuel hung in the air clogging the nostrils and prompting a sneeze from Benji.

They walked slowly through the port giving everyone present opportunity to study them fully. "Do you feel it", Benji whispered to Ethan. It was like a dark cloud in the sky on a sunny day giving a cold shiver down the spine, someone was carefully checking them out. Pretending to be studying one of the other craft Ethan quickly found the culprit. He was a tall hooded individual who was seemingly 'accidently ' standing in the darkest part of the port. "Could be one of the smugglers", Jane noted. They continued to walk and act normally and soon Ethan felt suspicion lift,nobody would be screaming Jedi any time soon.

"We'll make our way to the administration offices first" , Ethan told them. The 100 story sky scraper in front of them was the main building in the port, where offices and dwellings coexisted .

The administration offices were well signposted. They were greeted there by a short squat man barely 4 feet in height, he had round bugging eyes and very large ears. He reminded Benji a little of a human version of master yoda. The jedi master however would never be as afraid as this man was now, sweat beaded his forehead and his fingers laced and unlaced together constantly . He would not look directly at them ,his gaze roaming from wall to window to floor. Ethan said nothing just letting his cloak drape open a little so that his lightsaber was visable.

That made the administrator even more pale, "it wasn't my fault", he blubbed out as he backed away. Holding up is hands in a what he hoped was a soothing gesture, Ethan told the man, "we are not here to accuse anyone we just want to find the senator". The administrator still cowered stuttering out , "I had no choice, they are everywhere".

"Who is everywhere", Jane crouched down and smiled softly at the frightened man. "The smugglers ,that's who. You won't see them unless they want you to, but they are down there", he pointed to the port . "Your senator was down there spouting off about the evils of smuggling and got intercepted. Her aide tried to intervene but they managed to subdue him and took him as well. I am guessing they probably took them to the undercity".

"The undercity", Benji asked."It is what we call the lower levels, beneath the port. There are dark secluded places there you can hide for years if you want to", the administrator replied.

"They cannot hide from jedi", Ethan remarked.

Leaving the administrator with a stern warning not to mention their presence the team made their way into the undercity. Before them was a maze of dark tunnels where pipes carried effluent and other unpleasant things away out into space. Each tunnel had barely enough room to move.

The feeling of fear was everywhere down there making it difficult to pinpoint a specific trouble spot.

But soon a strong tremour of fear was felt leading them down a particularly dark passageway. "I sense our quarry are hiding near the end of this tunnel ",Ethan remarked

They kept going softly forward in the gloom until Ethan saw a faint light ahead. He stood still attuning both his eyes and his jedi senses. There were at least 8 people present but only one clear impression of panic. Inching forward while keeping behind a large pipe for cover Ethan finally saw their quarry.

Two large men with guns stood watching a small delicate looking woman that had to be senator Morrins. On the other side of the room two men stood by a prone figure who Ethan guessed must be the aide. From the lack of movement from the man Ethan guessed he must be unconscious. In the front of the group were another two smugglers who stood blocking any access to the prisoners.

Extracting the two prisoners from their predicament was going to be the most difficult part for Ethan and his team. He did not want either the senator or the aide to be used as a shield against any attack.

So a frontal assault was not going to work unless they had a major distraction. "Focus the force on the overhanging pipes", Ethan told Jane and Benji.

They all concentrated their minds manipulating the metal in the pipes. One pipe sprung forward hitting one smuggler in the face, the others all turned toward him.

In that moment Ethan , Jane and Benji rushed forward. Only momentarily startled the smugglers quickly trained their weapons upon the group and began to fire. The darkness lit up with the coloured hue of three lightsaber as the bolts were deflected.

Realising who they were up against one smuggler aimed his fire toward the senator, Ethan quickly used the force to divert the blast then pulled the weapon from the smugglers hand.

While he was busy subduing the man, Benji and Jane were engaging the other smugglers. They were using a low pipe for cover shooting out blasts that were easily deflected by the lightsabers.

One smuggler grabbed the senators aide roughly around the neck, pulling him close to his body. "Stop" or I'll strange him", he boomed. "Just let him go", Benji sent out a strong force suggestion expecting the man to immediately let go. All he got however was a laugh," nice trick Jedi but I've spend years training my mind in all forms of resistance". Now all of you drop the lightsabers", the smuggler pointed his gun at the aides head to emphasize his point.

Knowing they had little choice Ethan, Jane and Benji dropped their weapons. The sabers were kicked away. "What are we going to do with them", one smuggler asked. "Jedi are much more important bargaining chips that one little senator", another one remarked. "Yes, but not as easy to control",warned the largest of the men. "We have the upper hand now",the smuggler who had the aide in a neck lock remarked. He was about to add a further comment when the previously limp aide suddenly sprung to life and hit his head backward against his assailant. Then he locked his own arms around the smuggler and threw him over his head. Ethan was very impressed and guessed the man must also double as a body guard in addition to his duties as the senators aide.

Taking advantage of the distraction, the three jedi used the force to call their lightsabers. Ethan found however to his dismay that his had rolled under a pipe and was firmly jammed. He settled for hitting one smuggler hard.

The blaster bolts flew around with Benji and Jane easily deflecting them. Ethan found his opponent good at hand to hand. He was much larger than Ethan throwing him over his back and into a corner.

Ethan landed easily and found himself right next to the senators aide who had also been thrown.

The aide offered him a tight lipped grin as he jumped to his feet then launched himself at the smugglers again. He was certainly not one for cowering in the corner like the senator. She sat hunched over with her hands over her face.

Benji and Jane's quarry kept low and moved slowly across the room using the low pipe for cover. Guessing their strategy was to get to the other smugglers and use force of numbers to win the battle Benji used the force to throw a few rocks their way to stop them.

Ethan meanwhile was jumping high over his smugglers head to land behind him and kick him firmly in the back. The man doubled over and fell to his knees. Glancing slightly sideways Ethan observed that the aide was in trouble lying on the ground and trying to avoid being kicked by rolling over.

Another kick by his assailant distracted Ethan again. He jumped up and landed firmly on the mans head then rained blows hard staggering him again. Reaching for the mans hands Ethan hurried to subdue him so he could help the aide . As he watched the man reached out one hand trying to find some sort of weapon he could use against his attacker. His hand came out of a crevice in the rock with something that would be less useful to him than a pebble against a rancor, his lightsaber.

With his assailant subdued Ethan was about to call his weapon to his hand when he felt a burst of power through the force and the blade of his saber ignited. The startled smuggler jumped back quickly then put up his hands.

The other smugglers realized then that things were not going well and they too placed their hands up high on their heads. It was over.

"Good plan igniting your blade", Benji told Ethan as he joined his friend. Looking over at the aide, Ethan spoke the words that he knew would shock them, 'it wasn't me, it was him".

Now three pairs of eyes turned to regard the aide who still held Ethan's ignited lightsaber. Benji moved his own lightsaber down into block position ready to counter any attack from the aide. But he felt no malice projected at him simply a strong feeling of shock.

Looking like he'd had swallowed something distasteful the aide disengaged the blade of the lightsaber then held it out to Ethan , "here take it", he insisted.

While Benji and Jane were tying up the smugglers Ethan questioned the aide, 'you used the force to ignite that blade', he accused. 'Yet I don't ever remember seeing you at the Jedi temple, so who are you".

The aide just stood looking him and did not reply. "Who are you", Ethan added a prompt through the force. He felt power strong and channelled hold against him and found shock surface, this was man had not merely touched the force by accident. His degree of control spoke of a strong force ability.

However all the man would say is "I am nobody". Ethan frowned knowing that was not true. He wondered why the council had no informed him that another jedi was on Rysis.

Benji finished tying up the last smuggler directing him into a small group with the others. "Right lets take them to security ", he suggested.

Ethan checked over the senator noting that she was more frightened than injured. "You have a very interesting aide", he remarked. "Not many senators have a bodyguard who wields the force".

Lila stared at him and Ethan knew she had no idea what he was talking about. "His name is William Brandt and he was born on Rysis, he's no Jedi", she protested. "How long has he worked for you", Ethan asked. "Only about 6 months", she stated. "He was recommended by another senator who said he had very good instincts that would come in handy in politics. She was correct as he always seemed to know when people were lying ." But he simply can't be a Jedi, you would know right?" It was an interesting question and Ethan found himself needing an answer.

He waited until they passed a communication terminal then he contacted the Jedi council.

"We have rescued the senator and subdued a group of smugglers. They can be dealt with either by the council or by local authorities". Ethan took a breath, "we also discovered that the senators aide William Brandt is a force user". He sent a image of the aide to the council watching as Yoda and the rest of the masters studied the image. He was expecting to know details of the mans identity soon but was stunned when Yoda stated, "not known to me the image or name is". "Yet he is definitely quite strong within the force", Ethan reported. There was a small debate amongst the council then Yoda stated, "bring him to the council you must. Solve this issue of identity we will".

"Yes Master Yoda", Ethan agreed. He looked over at the aide who had been watching what he was doing. A sharp spike of fear blasted forth from the man and he turned and ran quickly away from them.

Benji reacted the quickest using the force to pick up a stone and hit it against William Brandt's head.

He dropped motionless to the ground. Ethan knew they were going to have to use force binders on the man as he obviously did not want to be taken before the council. He began to wonder why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- a mystery of epic proportions

Ethan walked through the port at Rysis with his lightsaber attached to the outside of his belt. It was a subtle message to any remaining smuggers that the Jedi would deal with them if they caused problems. The other smugglers would be shipped out to stand trial on Coruscant. Ethan decided on this course rather than leaving them to be deal with by the administrator . The little man had not given an impression of a strong ruler who could deal strongly and decisively with the smugglers.

While Ethan was sorting out the smugglers Benji was using the force to examine the unconscious William Brandt. The rock had caused a small bruise which would not cause any permanent damage but his light probe was recognizing signs of other older brain injuries. About to check more deeply Benji found himself abruptly forced out of Brandt's mind. The vivid blue eyes opened and glared, "so Jedi like forcing their way into peoples mind", Brandt accused. The claim was rather horrifying to Benji who stuttered, "of course not, I was just checking your injuries". "You mean the injuries you caused", Brandt reminded him. "Sorry but you were attempting to run off, Benji told him. "You should have just let me go", Brandt snapped. Attempting to get up he was shocked to find he had binders on both his arms and legs.

"I haven't done anything so why are you treating me like a criminal", he pleaded. "Because you used the force", Jane told him. Brandt swallowed remembering holding the lightsaber in his hands and the strange feelings that had surfaced within him. "I won't do it again, he swore, "just let me go".

Benji could feel his panic swirling through the force, "sorry but we can't do that", he told Brandt. Will stuggled again, "you are just going to hurt yourself", Jane told him. 'Just relax".

Shooting her a disbelieving look Will growled, "relax, you are taking me to the jedi council and goodness knows what they have planned for me".

"They will deal with you fairly", Ethan remarked as he arrived. "Really so they are just going to let me go knowing that I can use the force", Brandt countered. The three Jedi exchanged glances which told Will all he needed to know, he was a prisioner and if the council didn't like what he had to say he may remain one.

"Help us out a little", Ethan prompted, "tell us who you are". "I am William Brandt aide to Senator Morrins", Brandt replied. Ethan could not help folding his arms over his chest, "that is not helpful, he remarked. "I don't bloody care", Brandt growled at him," it is all I know." Ethan could sense some evasion so held up a data disk remarking, "I have downloaded your file from Rysis central data banks it will tell us everything about you".

If he had expected that would make Brandt suddenly offer up a some scandalous past he was mistaken, because all Brandt said was, "good then you'll see I am telling you the truth'.

He went closed mouthed after that and Ethan found he was resisting as they dragged him to the ship. "This is not helping your case with the council", he told Brandt. "Oh terribly sorry", Brandt muttered insincerely. "You might be", Ethan warned. That actually made Brandt feel very afraid but he would not give the jedi satisfaction of seeing his reaction. They installed him in a locked cabin of the ship and left his to stew over his fate. Realising there was little he could do Brandt lay back on the bed and was soon soundly asleep.

Benji powered up the ship and flew it out of the port. "Let's go over Brandt's file so we can make our report to the council", Ethan suggested . "Are you really going to tell them about him resisting capture", Jane asked him. "I have to Jane, his attitude suggests he has something to hide". "Do you think he might be a rogue Jedi who was hiding out on Rysis", Benji asked. "Well see what the file says", Ethan remarked as he settled down to read.

They soon discovered that the file was not a lot of help. "His history is well documented , an only child born and raised on Rysis. He entered the diplomatic service right after finishing his education and has served various different senators. There is no mention of any force powers", Jane remarked.

Ethan tapped his fingers against the console, "there are some interesting things in here Jane. He was raised on a remote part of Rysis where there are few people. Both of his parents are dead. Therefore there is nobody to confirm he is who he says." Ethan tapped some buttons, "it gets even murkier because the senator who recommended him to Morrins was killed a few months ago."As for the force powers Morrins did mention he knew when people were lying. We all know that is one of our most basic skills'.

"He threw me out of my mind probe fairly forcefully", Benji mused." So I am guessing my theory is correct, we are dealing with a rogue". Feeling himself go pale Benji found a worse explaination entering his mind."Ethan is it possible that he is not in Jedi records because he's not one".

"What do you mean he's not one", Jane was puzzled, "he uses the force so…..",suddenly she knew what Benji was getting at, "you think he might be a sith."

There was a sudden quiet in the cabin, "or a former sith", Benji finally added.

Ethan gave that one a lot of thought, "any sith master would kill him the minute he started showing a glimmer of using the light side. I also have felt nothing evil about him. He is though obviously strong enough to prevent us probing too deeply. Ultimately Benji it is unlikely but I can't completely rule out that he might have been a sith. Only further investigation will reveal the truth."

"But as you have pointed out he's strong and so far not cooperative, so does that mean he will be forced into a mind probe", Benji asked.

All of the grimaced knowing that was not something a jedi would want to do. "If he does not answer the questions then the council will have no choice but to either permanently incarcerate him or find a way to block his access to the force", Ethan told them. Even though Benji had been creeped out by the thought of Brandt being a sith he still found the thought of his being permantely locked away sobering, "can I go talk to him", he asked.

Ethan nodded. Benji got out of his chair and went aft.

In his cabin William Brandt was dreaming. He was a little boy running down a grassy bank with a girl with long golden hair laughing beside him. A large lake was at the bottom and he imagined he was going to jump into it, however the lake faded away and he found himself standing in a large room with a violet hued lightsaber in his hand. He was moving backward swaying the saber at another young boy then as the youth came closer he jumped up and over his head. His eyes snapped open and Will could feel himself bathed in sweat. Thinking backk he could clearly recall living the first part of the dream, the young girl had been called Dayna, but the second part felt like some fantasy. Every person secretly held Jedi fantasies and imagined holding a lightsaber. But no matter how hard he tried to shake off what he was trying to tell himself was not true, the more it got hold of him. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind he knew that he had held that lightsaber.

The door to the cabin slid open interrupting his reverie and revealing the short blonde jedi. "I am Master Benji Dunn", the man greeted. Brandt said nothing but Benji could clearly sense the fear. It was an almost crippling terror that reached out to ensnare him. Brandt had not known where the fear came from, it just surfaced upon seeing the jedi and wondering what he was going to do to him. All thoughts of Brandt being a sith were fading,all Benji saw was someone deeply afraid,. Thinking about Brandt's brain injuries and feeling his reaction to his presence made Benji fear the injuries were not accidental. He quickly told Brandt, "I didn't come to hurt you".

Strangely enough Brandt actually found himself believing the man. These Jedi were his captors, and he could not think of them being anything else, but they obviously had a code of ethics. But it didn't stop the sarcasm coming out of his mouth, "what did you come for then".

"Just to see if you were alright, wanted anything", Benji answered. Brandt mulled that over, "I want to get out of here and go back home. But I guess that is not going to happen."

"We are sorry, it is just that is highly unusual to find a force wielder nobody knows about", Benji replied.

"Ah so that automatically suggests I have something to hide", Brandt knew how things must look.

"I did not say that", Benji replied. 'You thought it though", Brandt countered. "Yes I did", Benji readily admitted. To his great surprise Brandt actually found a smile forming, "I guess it is true about Jedi not being able to lie. That must be very inconvenient", he remarked. It was almost a conversation and that too was surprising. Adding to his startlement was the smile that formed on Dunn's face as he agreed," yes it is".

Okay now it seemed that the jedi were more friendly and less of a threat until he remined himself he was sitting on the bed in shackles. "You came to get an answer to that same question", he told Benji, "who am I". Benji leaned casually against the wall, "we do want to help you Brandt, perhaps speak on your behalf with the council". Stretching out with his mind Brandt found he could detect no sign of a lie.

Mellowing a little he admitted, "look if I had a simple answer I would tell you. But I have these memories of growing up on Rysis and of working in the diplomatic service. Yet ever since I held that lightsaber I have other memories as well. They seem like dreams but I know they are not". I am confused and admittedly afraid. "

Relieved that he had relaxed somewhat Benji started to regard him less as a prisoner and more as someone who needed their help.

"I did detect some previous brain injuries during my probe, perhaps that is why things are confused. If you will allow me to perform a deeper probe I may be able to help you",he offered.

Even though he had begun to make a rapport with Benji Brandt felt strong fear surface along with a determination to not let anyone near his thoughts. "Don't touch me", he cowered back clasping his hands over his knees and turned his head away. Benji could feel his distress and backed off, "it's alright", he soothed.

Closing his eyes Brandt asked, 'just leave me alone". "I will but Brandt remember I am not the only one who wants answers", Benji told him softly.

The distress rose higher, "don't you understand I don't have answers', Brandt yelled.

Benji left quickly but could not get Brandt's distress out of his head. He wondered if the council was going to get anything out of him. Locking the door he made his way back to the cabin. As soon as he left the cloud that passed over Brandt's mind lifted and he felt relief. He knew the only way to banish the terrible feelings inside of him was to seek another opportunity to escape.

On Coruscant Chancellor Palpatine found himself feeling disturbed, the force was rippling with strong indications of danger. He could not directly place the source of the warning but knew that any danger to himself as a Sith had to come from the Jedi.

He of course had a spy in their midst, young Anakin Skywalker. The jedi knight was almost ready to follow him down a dark path and nothing was going to stand in the path of that goal.

Asking questions of Anakin should help him determine what the threat was about.

When Anakin arrived he immediately detected some excitement, "you look like something interesting has happened", he hinted.

Nodding Anakin sat down beside him, "yes something very unusual did happen. It is really just Jedi business and something I should not speak about it'. His face held that determined look Palpatine recognized but knew how to get around. "If there is any danger of any type then I am entitled to know",he stated firmly.

Debating about that Anakin decided he was correct. "Master Hunt's team discovered an unknown force user on Rysis", he remarked. 'Unknown, I thought the jedi kept extensive records", Palpatine remarked.

"Master Yoda can find nothing about this man", Anakin replied. "Intriguing, I hope the council is dealing carefully with this problem", Palpatine suggested. "Well they have ordered Master Hunt to bring the man to the council. I dearsay we'll know who he is soon enough", Anakin told him.

"Yes, I would assume so. I would be interested in learning as much as possible about this man, keep me informed will you my boy", Palpatine did a very good innocent smile. "Alright" Anakin agreed . They chatted about some mundane things for a while then Anakin left to seek out Padme.

Palpatine started to pace the minute Anakin was out the door, the dark side was telling him strongly that this unknown force user should not get close to the council.

Deciding he'd have to risk taking measures himself he settled down to wait.

Benji brought the ship into to final approach vector into Coruscant . Ethan was beside him working out the final details for his report to the council. Jane was approaching Brandt's cabin planning to get him ready to disembark.

"So we have arrived then", Brandt scowled at Jane. 'Feeling she did not need to state the obvious Jane just requested, "get up". Brandt just looked at her, "stuff you", he stated firmly. Jane was not intimated by the attitude just stalking over and firmly pulling him to his feet. He looked rather surprised obviously thinking she did not look that strong." Things will go better if you cooperate", she told him. She really did say the stupidest things, Brandt thought, "how could things go better", he asked indicating his binders.

"We will release them once we exit the ship", Jane informed him. Hmm the opportunity was looming, but escaping from three Jedi was going to be difficult. He could not help thinking that right now there was only one Jedi. "Why not release them now", he suggested, "there is nowhere I can run".

Deciding that was true Jane released the binders. Feeling them fall to the ground Brandt acted pulling the lightsaber from her belt then running as fast as he could out of the ship. As he moved he could not help but think he was doing something completely stupid, however that did not stop him running faster than he ever had before.

Jane only took an instant to recover from the surprise then hit the emergency button sending an alarm screaming.

Brandt was spriniting down he landing pad heading for a tall building. He had no idea what he was actually going to do when he got there, escape from the Jedi was all that occupied his mind.

He heard an alarm scream seconds later and suddenly felt many eyes turn toward him, he kept running.

Looking out his window Palpatine could just make out a running figure. He knew instinctively that this was the force user. Carefully reaching out he touched the mans mind, confusion ,chaos and fear, raged within the man making him susceptible to the dark side . Palpatine began to smile , this was going to be so easy.

Obi Wan had just been returning from a conference with Master Yoda when he noticed the man running across the platform from the docking bay. Recognizing Hunt's ship Obi he knew who the man must be. Without further though he used to force to leap from the top of his pathway down on the docking bay. He landed directly in front of Brandt.

"Drop it", Obi wan growled as he held his lightsaber ready. Drop what, for a second Brandt wondered what he was talking about. Then he remembered he held a lightsaber in his hand, though the blade was not engaged.

He backed up a little warily watching the other Jedi's lightsaber flick about in his face. Suddenly a wave of darkness seemed to consume him, "engage the blade', it called.

He fought had against the idea but somehow the blade crept to life humming before him. Palpatine smiled, soon it would be over, he reached forth again.

Obi Wan immediately went into defensive mode, "last warning, drop it", he challenged.

Over by the ship Jane , Benji and Ethan could only watch. "What the heck does he think he is doing. If he attacks Obi Wan then the council is not going to listen to one word he says", Benji remarked.

Ethan bit his lip and reflected, "Benji if he attacks Obi Wan then he's dead".

The lightsaber hummed before Brandt, "use it ,attack", the voice in his head told him….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- a councilling time.

The lightsber cut down and through bones easier than a knife through bread. He saw the horrible bloody mess it made clearly in his mind and the urge to make the vision a reality was strong.

In front of him the tall blonde bearded jedi was still in 'on guard' mode ready to attack. His grip on the sabers handle tightened and he saw the jedis eyes slant.

"Do it", an insidious voice told him firmly, his hand began to shake in an effort not to move the saber. Brandt made his eyes focus on the jedi before him. The man had eyes as blue as his own but they were cold , unfeeling and….familiar. Why the heck had he thought that last one Brandt wondered. A sudden image of himself as a young boy holding the violet lightsaber resurfaced. He saw himself parry moves with a young blonde boy while grinning excitedly. "Kill him now", the thought surfaced strongly. He felt his hands move slightly and screamed at them to stop. The blonde Jedi moved his lightsaber closer but Brandt sensed he would not be the one who struck first, that he knew should be his move. But he did not want to attack. Tears began to run down his face as he fought against the urge to strike.

Obi wan was surprised by the tears and backed off slightly but he still held himself ready. Trying to touch the man's thoughts he felt confusion and fear. These were manifestations of the dark side, so he was prepared for anything.

"Attack", that scream was loud and firm hitting Brandt solidly with its force. His arms were aching and his head pounding but beneath the pain he recognised that the thoughts did not come from within him but from somewhere nearby. So he tried to throw out a thought of his own, strongly filled with every last inch of his resolve, "no". High above in his suite Palpatine found himself being flung across the floor hard. He lay for a few minutes dazed and wondering how the unthinkable had happened and he had not succeeded.

Brandt staggered a little feeling a huge weight lift from his mind. He seemed to clearly see for the first time a jedi knight standing in front of him with a lightsaber waving in his face. Feeling the weight of the saber in his own hand he concentrated on retracting the blade. Then he threw it down and waited for his punishment too exhausted to care what was going to happen to him.

He was grabbed almost immediately and his hands were pulled behind his back. Still shaking Brandt offered no resistance. Ethan approached and held out the binders which were once again placed upon hands and feet. All he had succeeded in doing was making things a whole lot worse for himself.

"Why'd you do tha"t, Benji threw out the challenge to him. There was no real answer he could give.

"He can tell the council why he did it", Obi wan told Benji. "Come ,we'll go to them now", his arms snaked arounds Brandt's and he pulled him toward him. They were inches apart now with Brandt still staring right into the blue eyes. Obi Wan had felt unsettled by this man from the minute he had leapt down to face him. But the disquiet was not driven by any contact with the dark side, instead Obi wan had the strangest feeling he should know this man, yet he did not. He shook himself firmly and decided he'd talk to Master Yoda about his feelings later.

Turning toward Hunt he directed that they made their way to the council chambers.

Brandt walked amongst them not failing to notice the attention he was attacting.' Lock him up', he caught the tendril of thought from a group and pulled his mind away. He was still disturbed by his experience on the docking bay and listening to peoples fears about him was not helping.

Hoping to distract his thoughts he concentrated on the building in front of him. The wave of familirily rolled over him again, déjà vu, the feeling that you have been here before. But was it just a feeling, his head was throbbing and for a minute he actually thought he was going to pass out. Noticing how pale he was Obi Wan reached out tentatively and touched him, Brandt immediately pulled back.

"Are you alright", it was Ethan who asked the question. He only barely had the strength to nod. Now he just wanted to face the council and for his agony to end.

Entering the building only brought more stares, this time from jedi themselves. They probably did not see too many prisioners brought in here.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of stares they reached the council chambers. Once inside he was taken to the centre of the room then left there. Soon Jedi began to sit in the chairs and surround him. His anxiety was peeking again and he hurried to push it away. All chairs but one were now filled and expectation seemed to hang in the air. He found himself staring at the one remaining chair and watching as a small green figure approached. Brandt found himself bowing from the waist and saying something in a language he had no idea he could speak. The jedi council all stared at him then at Master Yoda. Yoda simply bowed and replied, "learnt to speak my native language you have, know me do you".

That question was more confusing than it seemed , he had no idea why he had even behaved as he did, "no, yes, maybe, I wish the hell I knew", all of that came out his mouth. Yoda seemed unfazed, "I know you not", he remarked, "but been here before it is obvious you have". Ethan found himself relaxing a little at that comment, If Brandt had been here then he definitely was no sith. But perhaps it raised a more perplexing issue as it meant he was definitely a jedi and should be in the council records.

Brandt didn't really know what to think, should he celebrate the fact it seemed like he was a jedi or should he just want to return to Rysis and live in peace. Since at the moment he could do nothing he waited to see what would happen next.

"Master Hunt, give us your report will you", Yoda requested. Ethan began to outline the incident on Rysis telling the council how he had helped defeat the smugglers, at least that was good. The trying to escape bit, of course was not so good. Benji Dunn stepped up next giving an account of the conversation they'd had, was nothing considered private Brandt wondered . At the conclusion of his statement Yoda asked," so who you are really you cannot say". Brandt wet his lips then replied, "I thought I knew who I was but now nothing is clear". 'Hmm interesting that is", Yoda mused. Yeah right understatement of the year though he didn't dare say it out loud. Next Jane stepped up and told them about taking her lightsaber, he began to get hot as he felt the council stares bore down upon him. This was bad.

Yoda 's expression had not altered just calmly asking ,"perhaps explain why you acted as you did on the docking Bay". Knowing that the answers he was going to give were important and that lying was out of the question Brandt told them, "I felt this overwhelming compulsion to just get away".

"What about facing Obi Wan", a dark skinned Jedi indicated the blonde, "was that also something you felt compelled to do". Turning his head slightly Brandt looked at the bearded Jedi, "yes, it was although someone was telling me to attack"…that horrible image of a hacked up Obi Wan was in his head again. He closed his eyes hoping that would keep it out. "So why didn't you then", Brandt opened his eyes and focused on Obi Wan who had asked the question. They stood eyes locked again studying each other.

Brandt found he could not look away, "it would not be right", he found himself saying. Yoda to his relief seemed pleased by that. "What feelings had you", Yoda asked. "I admit I was scared and confused", Brandt replied.

"Those feelings are the path to the dark side, they make you susceptible to its power", Yoda warned. 'Guard your thoughts you must". "Yes Master Yoda", he bowed again, this was definitely weird.

"Do you want to know the truth", another question came and this one felt scary. His head immediately began to throb and he found himself trying to move his hands to rub it. "In pain you are", Yoda frowned. "Help you let us you must", that strange way Yoda had of speaking was sometimes confusing but the message was clear enough. Brandt felt fear surface again but this time held it apart from himself, he wanted to know the truth. "Help me", it came out like a plea. Yoda's look softened, "to do this agree to some examinations you have to".

Resistance flared again but he found that he could also push that away, though it made his head throb again. "Alright", he managed to squeeze the word out.

"Master Hunt take him to medical section you must. After that to me bring him", Yoda requested. He waved his hands then and the binders fell to the ground. "Need those you do not". Go you will"

Brandt noticed Hunt moving to one side of him and Obi Wan to the other. The tall blonde jedi was giving him speculative glances but said nothing.

"It's this way", Ethan was moving and he willed his legs to follow. They had only gone a short way when a tall brown haired young Jedi approached, "Master Obi Wan I am glad you are alright". He felt the young man glare at him.

I am fine Anakin", Obi wan replied. "Are you taking him to a cell", Anakin asked. Obi Wan shook his head, "he's a jedi Anakin", he explained. Anakin was about to question further when Yoda told him to go about his own business, he was slightly offended but of course did not argue. He would of course try to find out everything later on.

Brandt had been feeling a little more comfortable until the doors opened in front of him and a medical bay was revealed. Absolute blackness assaulted his mind gripping him with a numbing terror. His whole body went rigid unable to move even tiny step. He could hear , Ethan and Obi wan asking him something but could not reply. A sharp pain shot through his head and he felt his legs fold, seconds later everything went black.

Ethan and Obi Wan had been felt ripples of fear from Brandt's mind but had still been unprepared for his collapse. They quickly picked him up and carried him to a bed. A doctor came over immediately to attend to Brandt pushing Ethan and Obi Wan out of the way.

They retreated to the waiting room. "This is an interesting mystery you have deposited on our doorstep", Obi Wan mused. 'Yes I agree, but perhaps this is the first step I knowing some answers", Ethan replied.

They sat and talked about each other's recent adventures until finally the door opened and the doctor beckoned them inside.

He led them to his office where he showed them the brain scan results. "There is scaring in various parts of his brain including the memory centres." So this is why he cannot tell us who he is", Ethan stated. The doctor nodded putting up another set of results, "we also did a through physical examination and while everything looks fine from the outside the scans reveal various parts of his body have undergone signifant trauma."

"So he had had some type of accident", Obi Wan mused. Ethan would have thought the same if he hadn't been studying the doctors face , "these injuries were not caused by any type of accident', the doctor told them soberly. "Someone has used the force to manipulate parts of his body causing extreme pain and leaving behind some internal scarring. " In short gentlemen, he's been tortured".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- unpacking a life

Ethan felt incredibly cold as he contemplated using the force to torture someone. "No jedi would ever do such a thing", a pale Obi wan remarked. "Sith", Ethan said the word in the hushed tone reserved for things you did not like to mention . "We only know of one definite Sith and that is Count Dooku", Obi Wan reflected. "Yes but we also know that Sith like jedi often travel in pairs. Dooku has to have a master somewhere".

His own comment made Ethan feel chilled all over again. "What are the chances Brandt can tell us who it is",he asked the doctor. The man regarded them steadily, "the type of damage his body and mind have sustained would not have happened over mere months. We are talking about long term methodical torture by people who know how to cause both damage and pain. That he even survived is a miracle. I would say that he was allowed to at least partially heal himself between what they did to him."

"So he can't tell us then", Obi wan asked. The doctor glared,"gentlemen he's been through a horrible ordeal ,asking him to recall it may be more than he can bare". "But he obviously remembers some things, he spoke to Yoda in his language", Obi wan mused. Yes and he did not pass out when he got here for no reason, deep down in his subconscious he may know who he is and what happened to him", Ethan observed.

"All that is true gentlemen, you are not just working against what was done to his body but what was done to his mind as well. Despite the scarring it is possible he may fully recover but to do it he will have to remember the past ",the doctor concluded

"How much of this have you told him", Obi Wan asked. "As soon as I realized the cause of the damage I gave him a sedative so he would not have to suffer through any horrible memories while we examined him further. Now we have finished our examinations I placed him in a private room. He has been told nothing at this stage", the doctor told them. Thinking over all the information they had been given Ethan realized the doctor had not told them one thing, "you said the torture took place over a period of time ,can you tell how long", he asked.

"Judging from the degree of scarring I'd say at least five years"." Five years", Obi wan sounded totally horrified. "I will go report all this to Master Yoda. Ethan will you see to Brandt and make sure he is up to a visit with Yoda."

"Of course", Ethan agreed.

Obi Wan stalked down the corridor with loud plodding footsteps until he reached Yoda's suite. He found the jedi master sitting on a small cushion, "much conflict do I sense in you Obi Wan", Yoda remarked before the door had even closed. "I apologise Master Yoda, I have just learnt that our mysterious Jedi William Brandt has been tortured using the force for at least five years".

Yoda's eyes looked sad, "indeed disturbing this is", he acknowledged. "Is it even wise to attempt a mind probe with him", Obi wan asked. "A jedi he is", Yoda replied, "take care of him we must. Filled with dark thoughts his mind may be. A probe will help him."

Obi Wan sighed, "that is not going to be easy", he remarked. Yoda bowed his head acknowledging that but determined that he would do all he could.

"Something else disturbing you it is", he observed as he studied Obi Wan. He doesn't miss a thing Obi Wan thought.

"Yes Master, I think I've met Brandt before", he told him. Yoda beckoned him forward and Obi Wan automatically sat before him and went into a trance. He could feel Yoda gently probing his own thoughts and encouraging a memory forward. Seeing himself in the memory Obi wan realized he was just a youngling newly arrived to the jedi temple. He was with a class of other younglings ,all undergoing basic lightsaber training. The jedi master overseeing the class was just randomly pairing them off, separating friends or thoses from the same planet. Obi Wan found himself facing a boy with short cropped brown hair and vivid blue eyes. Yet no matter how hard he concentrated he could not recall that boys name. "So trained with you did he", Yoda mused. 'Help pinpoint records this will. Search again I must". Do the probe first I will", Yoda decided.

Obi wan left him shortly after.

Brandt had awakened in a pale blue room overlooking the central hub of Coruscant. He looked down at his body and felt relief fill him. Why had he expected to see all sorts of horrible things attached to him. Sitting up he swiveled himself out of the bed. He noted that he was alone and that the door to the room was open. That was a very trusting sign considering he had bolted twice now. Okay so was he contemplating running again, he was in the midst of the jedi temple and would not get far. But part of him no longer wanted to run. "Hello again", oh well Hunt had just spoilt the moment anyway.

He nodded at the older man. Ethan suddenly had no idea what to say to him. An idle conversation seemed inappropriate knowing what had happened to Brandt.

"Are you going to tell me what they found",Brandt was frowning at him. Ethan inwardly kicked himself for showing some sort of behaviour Brandt had picked up on. Passing the buck in this occassion brought guilty relief, "Master Yoda will do that. I will take you to him now".

Brandt swallowed nervously deciding that meeting only had one purpose, "he wants answers again". "Yes he does but he also wants to help you. Jedi have a firm code toward each other", Ethan remarked. "Jedi", Brandt tried the word out again, he was not sure how he felt about being one. "You are one", Ethan confirmed. He could not help the firmness in his voice.

"I don't feel like one", Brandt told him. Mentally kicking himself for being insensitive Ethan found a more gentle tone, "I know, but perhaps Yoda can help with that". "Don't I get a choice", Brandt asked hopefully. He thought he already knew the answer to that one and expected Hunt to chastise him. Afterall who didn't want to be a hero of the galaxy.

Strangely Hunt said not a thing and Brandt found his stomach churning wondering what they found during his medical exam. "Talk to Yoda about that you must", Ethan replied.

Brandt noted that now Ethan was waiting and expecting him to follow. He knew refusal would only lead to trouble and he was reluctant to cause trouble for Master Yoda. Must be a jedi thing he mused.

So he followed a Ethan down the corridor. They had been walking for about 5 minutes when a lovely dark haired woman came toward them. He stopped knowing that he had met her before, this was definite and not like the memories that were veiled in shadows. "Senator Amidala", he greeted.

She stopped and a smile lit up her beautiful face, "William Brandt", she acknowledged. He took hold of her hand and kissed it's back slowly with his eyes on her face . Padme found a blush forming, of course there would never be anyone else for her but Anakin. But she had always found Brandt to be charming. "I heard about what happened to Lila", Padme remarked. "It was brave of her to confront the smugglers like that". Brave but somewhat foolish", Brandt stated.

"I would have done similar thing, but perhaps taken more backup",Padme told him." Ah hum" Ethan cleared his throat Brandt turned to him, "Senator Amidala and Senator Morrins often met together", he explained to Ethan. "Yes I enjoyed her company." But I guess you must be busy", Padme decided,"'perhaps we can talk later".

Brandt could feel a blush coming on a fought it back, "I'd like that", he told her.

She smiled at him and he could not help turning to watch her walk down the corridor.

Looking at the way Brandt was admiring the senator Ethan decided that it might be a good time to remind him about some of the rules governing jedi behavior. "Attachments aren't permitted by jedi law", he stated.

"Geez that must be boring", Brandt found that slipping out before he could stop it. Ethan gave him a glare and warned, 'don't say that to Master Yoda". Brandt flushed a little, "don't worry I won't", he stated.

"But isn't it natural to admire beauty", he challenged. "I think you wanted to do more than just admire", Ethan replied. "I'll admit I thought she was beautiful ,but I can see that she is already involved with someone", he arched his arm down indicating Padme's rounded stomach.

Ethan made no comment. Jedi were supposed to be immune to gossip but he'd heard lots of speculation about who Padme Amidala's unknown lover was. " I believe Yoda is waiting', he hinted.

Brandt quickly started walking again. Soon they were at the door of Yoda's suite . The Jedi master met them and motioned Brandt inside. Ethan bowed then turned and left.

Now he was alone with the jedi master. As yet Yoda had said nothing to him just watching as he walked around his suite. Coming to a room where pillows lined the floor Brandt found himself sinking down upon one. "Remember some things you do", Yoda told him. Brandt did not reply just studying Yoda and wondering what was going to happen.

"Tell you what the doctors said I must", Yoda said. Brandt braced himself but still felt faint when he heard the word 'torture". Leaving him for a minute Yoda came back with a cool glass of water, "a shock to all of us this was", he stated. Still reeling Brandt sipped the water.

Yoda gave him time to recover. He had decided to treat Brandt like a young padawan, gentle but firm with slow steps. "Help you I will", Yoda told him. Brandt looked over at him, acknowledging while he still felt afraid part of him also instinctively trusted the jedi master. But that didn't stop the awful though that Yoda wanted him to remember his past, torture included.

"Don't make me…",he could not get the rest of it out as his breathing had esculated into panting.

Yoda just sat calmly sending soothing thoughts Brandt's way. "Not make you recall something painful first off", he assured. "Your desire to flee and to prevent us helping you, conditioned they were".

"Can help you control this I can. Will bring peace and clarity to your mind." Brandt looked down at his hands noting that he was fiddling his fingers about, a sure sign of tension. He wanted to ask something but was not sure how it would be received. "Something you want to say", Yoda prompted as he looked at his hands. Okay just spit it out, "look I know this might be insulting but do I have to be a jedi. I remember little about the life. Can't I just go back to Rysis and continue my career".

Yoda was quiet and still for a long time prompting Brandt to hurriedly apologise. "Not surprising this is", Yoda finally replied. "But…", Brandt just sensed there was some problem. "You have the ability and I cannot remove it. When angry ,excited or other emotion you have touch the force again you will. Danger this may place you and others. Control you must learn'. Cannot let you just walk away", Yoda's eyes looked truly sad.

Brandt closed his eyes and breathed out a few times trying to get back in control. Yoda had basically just told him he had no choice. He could feel tears coming again, dammit. If his control was this bad then Yoda had a point. "Alright where do I start", his voice was quiet almost lost and sick.

"Quiet your mind", Yoda instructed. Brandt closed his eyes again and pushed everything out of his mind. "Good", he heard Yoda say. He felt a prodding of his mind and clamped his thoughts down hard.

While Yoda was not surprised by the resistance he was by the depth of power Brandt was using.

He found his mind unable to retreat being held in place by Brandt. The horrible thought that Brandt's mind was a trap painfully occurred to him. The Sith could have easily placed subconscious commands in Brandt hoping to ensnare the first jedi who touched his mind. Somewhere they would be laughing right now seeing the jedi master being played for a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jedi law sucks

"I am going to break you", the voice was soft and musical, fit for an angel but the darkness that swirled through this man was pure evil.

Yellow eyes stared into his own but he did not break contact. Smack, a large hand slapped across his face hard, his head swam with the force of the blow and it took a lot of energy to stay still. Now he saw perfectly white teeth smiling at him, "ah being tough are we jedi, we shall see how tough you really are". He felt the full force of the man's mind turn toward his own and he struggled to hold it at bay.

Seconds later as he lost the battle he felt pain like the stabbing of hundreds of needles rip through his body. Still he held out, mouth clamped shut, when the needles turned to daggers though he could not stop screaming.

"Let go", through the horrid fog of his mind he recognized that the mind challenging his own was not the same one who had caused him pain. This mind was gentle, and soothing ,yet he held it trapped.

Brandt hurriedly relaxed his barriers letting Master Yoda break out of his trance. "Sorry", he told Yoda.

Yoda had to take a few breaths to steady himself. He watched as Brandt hurriedly got to his feet, "I should go before I do something else", he stated. His eyes were almost wild and paniced. It was not just what he had done that scared Brandt it was that for a moment he saw the full limits of his own power .Now he could no longer deny that he truly was a jedi, and a powerful one.

"Been more prepared I should have been", Yoda was steadying himself now thankful that Brandt had the control necessary to break off the trance. "I thought you were…."Brandt stopped swallowing as the memory came back, "a man with yellow eyes", he whispered. "Sith", Yoda stated," they would be the only people who would harm you with the force". Work through this you must".

Brandt's hand was on the door,"why', he pleaded. Yoda reply though gentle still sounded like steel, "forever live in nightmares you will". Dammit Brandt thought, he really just wanted to go back to Rysis and live under a rock. But he knew Yoda was right, he was no longer just a normal aide and could not stop the power within him. Turning back to Yoda he sat down on the cushions once more. Closing his eyes he drifted into a trance. Cold sweat ran down his face as he strained not to react when he felt Yoda probe his mind again.

Everything began to drift away then slowly a scene filled his mind. He was in a speeder flying rapidly across terrain with short stumpy bushes. Looking at himself he realized he was only young. But why were tears leaking from his eyes, this sppeder flight should be exciting. The speeder slowed and he could see a man approaching, his lean body cloaked in long brown robes with a hood hid that most of his identit. For a minute terror rose up, was this amonster of some kind, "do not be afraid, he is a jedi, he will take care of you now", the speeder pilot assured him. He looked over at the man and felt his terror dissolves and peace fill his mind.

The scene changed again and he found himself in the temple holding the violet lightsaber in his hands and feeling excited. He faced the blonde boy again knowing now that he had grown into the man he now knew was Obi wan Kenobi. This played over and over like some movie stuck in one place.

He could feel Yoda prompting his mind and he felt the sudden stab of pure evil and saw yellow eyes again.

"There is no escape Jedi, you are mine for as long as you last". "It will be interesting finding out how long that is", the musical voice held definite malice and chilled his soul. The chains around his naked body chaffed his skin but he did not give the Sith the satisfaction of seeing his discomfort. "Shall we begin then Jedi", the musical voice asked. His head swiveled toward the door waiting to see what would come through it. The man in the black robes sat on a throne like chair and waited . How he was going to see anything with the hood concealing his face Brandt did not know. So far he had only seen eyes and teeth, not one full glimpse of his captor. Looking back through the door he saw it was half open now, "I am looking forward to seeing how you handle this Jedi," His mind suddenly shut down refusing to look at what actually came through that door. "Be calm nothing can hurt you now", a sudden light pierced through the darkness and he felt himself bathed in its warmth .

Yoda had seen through Brandt's eyes the short history of what he could remember of his life. His probing was failing to draw more forth. But Yoda was unsure whether this was because of the damage to areas of his brain or his share force of will. His identity was still a mystery and his investigations had just generated more answers. He still did not know the identity of the Sith either but the voice had sounded nothing like Dount Dooku. That meant Brandt had met the master , but perhaps the most stunning thing about that was that he was still alive. Five years of torment was a long time and he knew recovery was going to take awhile. His first step was to gently ease away the resistence that the sith had placed in Brandt's mind. At least now he would no longer want to flee and would let them help him.

With a short sigh Yoda released Brandt from the probe. Brandt felt his senses return to the present and realized he felt a lot calmer, though total peace was a long way off. "I gave you a little healing", Yoda told him.

Thinking about the visions he'd experienced Brandt sadly reflected, "but I did n't give you any answers". Now he was actually sorry about that.

"The answers are shrouded but uncover them we will", Yoda reassured him. "Knowing the name of the Sith is important", Brandt stated. He noted he could say the name quite calmly. "I have seen him, so it should be in here", he tapped his head

Yoda shook his head, "to get it out damage I would have to do", he stated. Find another way we shall', he stated. Brandt tried to say something but found himself yawning. He felt like he had run a marathon.

"Rest now you should, Have a final test tomorrow I do", Yoda stated.

Looking at the cushions Brandt decided that while comfortable they would not make a good bed.

Where do I sleep ", he asked. "Find somewhere we will", Yoda assured him.

He took him out of his suite and down the corridor. "They came to a door and Yoda ran the buzzer. When Benji Dunn answered a few seconds later Brandt was surprised. He had been hoping that Yoda let him bunk with Obi Wan. "Stay with you and the team William is", Yoda told Benji. Collect him tomorrow 1000 hours I will", then he bowed and left.

In his suite Chancellor Palpatine paced, the threat he felt swirling through the force had not changed and as yet he had not been given any answers. But he was sure Anakin would help him with that.

Not to far away Padme was sharing a drink with Lila Morrins who had arrived from Rysis an hour ago. The young senator was listening as her friend told the story of her rescue. "Do you know what was the most surprising thing", she babbled, "Brandt was accused of being a jedi". Finding herself laughing Padme was sure her friend was embellishing her story. "Oh its perfectly true Padme", Lila stated seriously, "that is why they brought him here". Padme was truly astounded.

1 hour later Lila had gone back to her duties and Padme was awaiting the arrival of Anakin. She enjoyed preparing him a meal making him his favourite food.

Anakin was feeling a little tired as he sat awaiting his meal. Sometimes he felt like the meat in a sandwich, the buffer between the council and Palpatine. He had hoped things would be getting easier but instead they just seemed to get more difficult. His mind was drifting away thinking about their mysterious Jedi and how he was going to find more information for Palpatine without aggravating the council. When he heard the Brandt's name spoken he wondered if he had inadvertently said it out loud. Then he realized Padme was talking about him. "Lila told me her aide William Brandt was a jedi. I could scarsely believe that, he seemed normal enough the times I met him." "Do you know him well then", Anakin asked idly. "Well in light of this revelation I suppose not", she reflected. Maybe well enough to get something out of him thought Anakin. "He must be feeling a little strange and out of place, I am sure a friendly face would help. Perhaps you could invite for a drink later", he suggested casually. Padme came over to him and kissed him warmly, he felt a pleasant sensation travel through his body. How could this be forbidden, Jedi law was sometimes were confusing. 'You are so generous Annie and I love you so much", Padme told him. Anakin kissed her again ,not feeling guilty about having an ulterior motive about his suggestion.

Brandt stared out of the giant window not feeling totally comfortable about being with Hunt and his team. The memory of being their prisioner was still too close. He guessed though that Master Yoda had a reason for placing him here, some sort of test. This is what his life amounted to now, being tested ,that made him wonder what Yoda would have him face next. "Look I guess this is a little awkard", Benji remarked. "Yes ", Ethan chipped in, "I think we should start afresh", he held out his hand.

Staring at it for few seconds Brandt knew what this test required, he took Ethans hand and shook.

A huge sense of relief seemed to fill the air then , that made Brandt realize they were just as nervous as he was. "I am sorry about the lightsaber thing", he apologized to Jane. She smiled a truly beautiful smile at him, "I should have been more on my guard, she remarked. "Come join us for a meal".

Brandt let himself be lead into their main room.

Anakin slipped out of the bed and padded to the shower. He'd had another terrible nightmare about Padme dying. They seemed to be more frequent now, probably because the time for the baby's birth was also nearer. His fears about losing her rose anew, he would not bear it, could not bear it, so stop it he must. Palpatine's knowledge about the old sith law seemed to be the key to that. But the information came at a price.

Once he finished showing Anakin prepared the small camera to place in Padmes living area. He would record every word said between her and Brandt hoping that would satisfy Palpatine.

Brandt had actually relaxed in their company when the buzzer at the door brought the messenger with an invitation from Senator Amidala. "Perhaps it is better not to see her tonight, you need to get some rest", Ethan remarked. Feeling himself immediately tense up again, Brandt found himself snapping, "I'm not going to do anything inappropriate". Jedi law doesn't forbid friendship," Holding up his hands in a 'peace' gesture' Ethan reflected his relationship with Brandt was still guarded. "I'll be back later", Brandt told them rising and going after the messenger . He didn't hear Benji telling Ethan, "well my friend nobody said it was going to be easy'.

Brandt deliberately sat far away from Padme. He didn't trust himself to sit closer after smelling her intoxicating perfume. "So William Lila tells me you are a Jedi", Padme remarked.

Padme seemed so much less threatening than Jedi at the moment that Will decided to share some things with her. He knew he could also trust her to be discrete. "Yes, it seems I am, though it doesn't feel like it", he replied. "It is so surprising that you didn't know", Padme moved closer pouring him a drink. Don't stare down her dress, Brandt told himself firmly as she leaned over him. "I had no idea, until I held a lightsaber and engaged it just by my mind. Then I found myself experiencing visions of a past life as a jedi. Though mostly all I can remember is from childhood', he told her.

Padme found herself intrigued by his story and sat herself closer to him. "Why can't you remember", she gently asked. Brandt looked down at the floor, he didn't want to tell someone like Padme about torture, "things were done to me", he muttered. Padme saw how pale he was and immediately got the idea of what he was referring to,"oh how terrible", her hand reached out to grasp his and told on tight. "I hope the council will do something about however did it", she whispered. Brandt took one look at her and found himself held by her lovely eyes, "it was a dark force user", he said softly, "someone whose face I can't remember or perhaps I don't want to", he stated. "Of course you don't want to and I am being so insensitive making you talk about it. I am so sorry William",Padme's warm fingers were stroking his own. "If you need any help William, you can come to me", she generously told him.

She had such a warm spirit in addition to her beauty and Will could not help being captivated by her, he had always admired her from afar but considered her out of his league. Now she was so close and touching him, he felt hot, "jedi, jedi", he told himself firmly. It did not stop him lifting her hand and gently kissing its back, "thank you Padme it means a lot to have a friend", he stressed the word with heavy regret. "Know if you ever need someone you can come to me", he offered. A greatful tear rolled out of her eyes then and Brandt found himself unable to stop enfolding her in a warm hug. She felt so nice in his arms, though the swell of her belly reminded him that she was someone elses. Padme would have shared about Anakin had Brandt not now been a Jedi himself, bound to the same code that prevented her love. She still could not help enjoying being comforted by him though and felt guilt at that rush through her. How could she be in a forbidden love with one Jedi and even contemplate the fact that she actually liked this one as well.

There really was no hope for her.

"If you want I'm happy to kill him", Anakin spat out as he sat beside Palpatine and watched the recording.

He felt intense anger rise as he saw Brandt cuddling Padme. Palpatine could not help smiling at that, Anakin was so easy to corrupt.

But unfortunately he could not allow him to strike down Brandt just yet. "Perhaps soon", he told Anakin.

He shooed him away after that needing to urgently contact Count Dooku , Brandt had obviously been tortured by a sith and he knew that it was not him. He hoped Dooku had just failed to mention he'd let a captive jedi escape. Because if it was not him who had tortured Brandt then that meant there were other sith.

Power sharing was not something Sith embraced, he wanted to rule the galaxy unchallenged. To do that he needed Brandt alive and able to lead him to the other Sith.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- trials

Ethan was relieved when he peered into the room they'd given Brandt and saw he was asleep on his bed.

He had at Benjis prompting not waited up for Brandt to return from meeting Padme. That Benji had told him might indicate mistrust. Of course Ethan could understand that it was difficult for Brandt to adapt back to being a Jedi. But the behaviours and code of the jedi should also be in his subconscious somewhere, making it easier for him to know how to behave. He knew though that he had to restrain himself from making judgements about Brandt. All he could do was be a role model himself. Padding back to his room Ethan went to sleep without worrying.

In his suite Palpatine lay awake thinking about his conversation with Dooku. His apprentice had not lied when he said he had not been the one who had tortured Brandt. So if sith went true to form then there were at least two more out there that he needed to find. They , like him were obviously concealing their idenitites and waiting for a moment to strike. He knew that because the desire to rid the galaxy of Jedi was instinctive. Of course it was a goal he admired and shared but that did not mean he was just going to leve them to carry out their plan in case it interfered with his own. His mind began to spin with ideas.

In the morning Master Yoda arrived early and settled himself down to join them for breakfast. Brandt was still asleep and Ethan had been reluctant to wake him. "Wait I will", Yoda confirmed.

"Have you found out anything more about who Brandt actually is", Benji asked as soon as Yoda was settled. the jedi master looked pensive, "consulted the records again I did. Found something interesting", he remarked. He had a strange tone that made them all lean forward expectantly. "The year Obi Wan came to temple the search discovered the highest amount of force sensitive younglings in history". The total number was one hundred.

"Phew that's a lot, hard to personally remember all of them", Jane remarked. "Indeed, which is why records we keep", Yoda announced. However there are only ninety nine records within the library."

Ethan frowned, "did someone misfile or lose a record", he asked. "At first thought that I did, however indepth scan revealed records deliberately erased", Yoda told them. "Erased", Benji gasped, but only jedi have access to those records". Yoda nodded, "very serious this problem is".

"What problem", Brandts voice actually startled them. Yoda just turned calmly, "your jedi records are missing'. Sitting himself down at the farthest chair Brandt breathed out, "it kind of sounds like a conspiracy", he observed.

"Indeed it does, but our conspirators have made one mistake", Ethan gestured toward Brandt, "you are still alive". Slumping over Brandt stated, "I'm not much help". Yoda smiled one of those annoying, I see more than you think smiles and told him', "more answers you may give us'.

" I suppose that is leading onto today's test", Brandt observed. He looked over at Hunt and his team and noted they looked rather curious, obviously they didn't know what Yoda had planned either.

"Come', Yoda slid off his chair and was at the door. Brandt followed slowly, "everyone", Yoda added.

That made Brandt stop, whatever Yoda had planned would be in front of an audience, oh great. He felt Ethan shoulder bump his own gently pushing him forward. "Come', Yoda repeated with a more stern tone that felt a little like a telling off to some little child. He frowned but said nothing, he supposed in their eyes he was a child, taking bumbling steps and occasionally falling. The urge to stamp his feet and refuse to move passed through him in a second, banished by the look in Yoda's eyes. Suck it up Brandt they said. So he moved behind Yoda feeling a bit like a little duckling surrounded by bigger and bossier ducks.

When a door opened in front of him and he saw where Yoda had brought him, he decided the Jedi master was out of his frigging mind and oh he was not sorry if he read that thought.

The way Ethan's eyebrows arched right up to his head indicated he might have similar thoughts.

"The final test this is", Yoda announced sweeping his hands around indicating the training area.

As Brandt watched small groups of padawans came out practice. The jedi master leading the class came over to bow before Yoda. 'Master Yoda, a pleasure as always", he announced. "Master Kreden, a new pupil I have brought', Yoda pointed at him. Now Kreden was the one with eyebrows up his face and Brandt almost laughed. It was unprecedented for any jedi pupil to be as old as him, what must this master think.

But like the staunch Jedi he was kreden kept any comment to himself, just agreeing to Yoda's daft plan.

A short splutter did escape his lips then causing Jane Carter to give him a glare. "You are going to put a lightsaber in my hands after what happened before', Brandt could not help muttering.

"Part of a jedi the weapon is", Yoda stated. "Well your idea sucks", did he actually say that out loud, oops. "Kreden gave him a glare , "this one has no manners Master Yoda', he protested.

"A learner he is, Yoda stated,"more than one lesson must be taught." Kreden obviously still didn't like it but bowed again and stated, "the arena is yours Master Yoda". Clapping his hands loudly he drew the padawans to the side. Now there was an even bigger audience, this was just getting worse.

When Obi Wan arrived with his companion a few minutes later Brandt began to wonder if the whole temple had been invited. "Can I fight him", Anakin asked with his best poker face. His twitching hand was the only sign that he had a burning desire to 'accidently' slice up Brandt.

Obi Wan shook his head and Anakin fought the desire to protest. Yoda looked around at them as though examining their qualities. "Master Hunt, you may take this lesson", he announced.

Ethan decided Yoda really did have a warped sense of humor, battling with Brandt was not going to improve his relationship with the man. But he might as well get it over with, "chose a weapon Brandt', he challenged, indicating to the left.

Looking over by the wall Brandt noticed a table filled with about 20 lightsabers. Looking at the ring of expectant faces Brandt swore to himself loudly. Okay so he was going to make an idiot of himself in front of a whole lot of people. Well at least they might leave him alone after this.

Approaching the table he looked over at the lightsabers. "interesting his choice will be", Yoda whispered to Obi Wan.

Brandt blindly picked one saber up and was about to turn when he reflected that the weapon felt a little wrong in his hands. Heck, all sabers maybe felt like this because this whole test was wrong. He dropped the saber and to test his theory picked up another. This one felt different again, not totally wrong but not right either. Ah, illumination hit, this was another test. So was he supposed to pick up every saber and feel it, hmmm maybe he should try something else. Closing his eyes Brandt reached out with his mind, "me, me, pick me", it was though one saber had a voice. Weird, he thought, the urge to flee hit again, but he pushed it away. His hand reached out and clasped the hilt of a saber, he knew instantly this was the one that had called to him. It felt comfortable in his hands.

Turning he engaged the blade. "That was a very interesting choice, Obi Wan remarked," not what I expected". Yoda nodded wisely, "indeed, nothing about this Brandt is as expected".

Brandt noted the blade had a dark purple hue, not that dissimilar to the one in his vision.

Okay time to get this disaster over with, just don't chop anything off, Hunt he thought. Ethan started with simple 'lightsaber 101'. Brandt jumped back out of the range of Hunt's blade not even attempting to meet the blade with his own.

"This is a mismatch", Jane muttered to Benji, "why does Master Yoda think humiliating Brandt will help".

Benji had thought the same but also knew that Master Yoda was a whole lot wiser than he was, "some plan he must have", he whispered back.

After his second jump back Brandt could hear the padawans laughing, probably thinking that anyone of them could take him out with one hand tied behind their back. Well this was not his stupid idea.

Just quit now, he decided. So why then did the blade of his lightsaber suddenly come up to hit against Ethan Hunt's and block.

Okay lightsaber 101 was actually now being countered, thought Ethan. Time to pick up the pace, but still keep in mind that he did not want to hurt Brandt.

Brandt jumped back again as Hunt threw a new move his way. He circled away from him giving himself time to think. He was a jedi and had obviously had previous training locked away in his head somewhere.

Taking a few breaths Brandt cleared his mind and focused on his lightsaber. Stepping up he mets Ethan's blade again parrying as it tried to hit his left side. But after that tame counter he found himself backing up again and saw Ethan relax his guard somewhat. The padawans were all shaking their heads, icy calm came over him and he suddenly came back at Hunt swinging. Ethan was moving onto the next basic move when something rather unexpected happened, Brandt took his first strike at him.

It was as though the blade in his hands had suddenly come alive and was orchestrating its own moves. Though surely the blade could not control his feet which began this dance of their own. As Ethan threw another move at him, he found himself hitting back and then not stopping.

"Flipping heck", Benji gasped out as the lame attempt at a fight happening in front of them suddenly became a battle.

Brandt's purple lightsaber was whirling out, hitting Ethans and countering every move he made. Benji could clearly see the sweat gathering on Ethan's brow.

Looking over Benji saw Obi Wans mouth was open slightly, obviously as surprised as he was. Anakin could not comprehend what he was seeing, no mere amateur could fight like that.

As the lightsaber swirled in his hand Brandt began to feel odd, a sense of detachment came upon him and the arena faded away .

When his senses returned he was lying on a dirty floor in a dark hole. The only light came from a small grated hole metres above his head. In the dim light he could see lines covering the wall and recalled that these indicated the length of time he'd spent down here. Tallying them up he came to a total of 5 years two hundred and sixty six days. Trying to move he found that he was firmly secured by chains and force binders that blocked any attempt to use his powers to escape. Looking up at the grate he saw the sun rising . He wondered if they would come again today and subject him to something else that was twisted and painful. They were he thought ironically rather talented in that aspect. His mind would not think too deeply about what they had put him through, their pet trapped Jedi, who they had started out wanting to break. After they realized this was not going to be easy as they thought the master, a shudder passed through him then, decided his skills may be useful to them. So began the attempts to turn him.

Part of this included battles between himself and anybody that peeved off the Sith. The instruction was simple, to survive the other combatant had to kill him. It was against Jedi code to simply strkie down someone fundamentally innocent of any wrongdoing and the Sith used this against him. The many combatants he'd faced had used all sorts of things to hurt him and he'd just surrendered to the pain hoping death would give him the release he needed. But the Sith would always pull his opponent out at the last minute leaving him barely alive. Then they'd kill the man anyway. They leave him to partially heal before putting him back in another fight. It was relentless but he was never going to give them the satsifaction of killing his opponent and taking a step closer to the dark side. Occassionly even the Sith apprentice would join in the battles swinging his lightsaber about while all he had was any weapon he could find on the floor of the pit. He'd learnt to watch his opponent carefully, to ingrain his style in his mind and anticipate his next move. At first he just avoided getting hurt, then he started to fight back.

Ethan was looking into Brand'ts eyes and noted they seemed clouded over like he was not even in the same room. His fighting style had changed again from jedi knight 401 into something that had no resemblance to any type of jedi training he knew about. He knew that he was good with a blade and could outfight many using standardised moves. But this style was confusing and Ethan found himself struggling to keep in time with Brandt. Worry began to surface that Brandt might actually hurt him or worse strike him down without realizing what he was doing.

"Is Master Yoda going to stop the fight", Benji demanded of Obi Wan as he watched Ethan being pushed to his limits. Obi Wan looked over at Yoda noting he was just watching and not showing any sign of stepping in . Benji felt worry surface, "surely he had to stop it Obi Wan. Look at Brandt's face he's not even with us any more."

Brandt was still in his prison waiting. Footsteps were coming closer then stopping then starting again. It was another way of taunting him ,making him fear what was coming. Surely they could not get any more creative than they already had.

When the door opened Brandt knew today was different than all the others he had endured. He only had to take one look at the apprentices face to know this.

The young man in front of him yellow eyes blazed and it was obvious he was very angry. Brandt had humiliated him a few times in the arena and all the master had done about it was laugh. It was all just a lesson to make the apprentice tougher and meaner. Now though the lessons were over and the apprentice had obviously had enough, he had come to his cell for only one reason.

"Today jedi you die. It's not going to be a fair fight, I am simply going to strike you down. Then of course I'll blame it all on someone else."

Brandt was chained, had force binders that blocked his powers and had no weapon. There was nothing he could do, but at least now he would finally be free.

As the apprentice came closer and raised his blade Brandt simply closed his eyes.

Ethan was flying across the room using the force as a momentum to attack Brandt. It barely registered in his mind that Brandt was no longer attacking , his lightsaber was disengaged and he was just standing there. He kept on coming...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- a good day to...live

Yoda could feel the anxiety levels of the jedi watching the fight rising and knew they wanted him to intervene. He would not let an injury or death happen to either Hunt or Brandt but had a very good reason for holding back. When he'd shared Brandt's mind he'd seen amongst the chaos a small ball of very strong light, hard as steel. Even with all the force power he possessed he could not penetrate this ball. He knew it was what kept Brandt alive and sane throughout what he had endured. It was what he believed would save him now, because if Brandt could not pull himself back from the brink then Yoda could not carry out the plan that he was sure would reveal everything. So he waited..

Sometimes you believe you have decided your fate, surrended to the inevitable. Brandt had chosen to die on that day, needed the pain to end and to be released. So why he act completely differently to he'd expected. All he could hear was the humming of the lightsaber as the Sith bore down upon him, he would not look at his destiny approaching ,no longer cared. "Good bye Jedi', the siths voice dripped pure malice uncaring that he was not fighting. "Goodbye", Brandt said it in his mind firmly and expected no answer as he could not touch the force, yet a voice quite clearly told him, "it's not over yet". As the lightsaber swept down he found himself rolling over rapidly,avoiding the downward strike. An enraged growl grunted from the siths mouth and the hum of the lightsaber descended again. This time when he rolled he felt the saber hit, but not at flesh and bone, instead his arms and legs were suddenly free and his connection to the force was restored as the saber hit his binders. All this had happened with his eyes firmly shut and William Brandt suddenly found himself not dying but vowing to live.

Brandt had moved out of the range of his lightsaber so fast that Ethan had not seen it happen. He flew past rapidly then slowed disengaging his own saber. "Brandt', he called out loudly, "can you hear me".

There was no reply and the eyes were still glassy and he reached out to touch Brandt's mind he found a large shiny wall, endless and stronger than anything he'd come across standing in his path. Brandt's lightsaber was still inert so Ethan approached him raising his hand in preparation for slapping him firmly across the face. As he went to strike Brandt firmly caught his wrist and pulled it away while hitting out with his other hand. Ethan ducked and pulled out of Brandt's grip but he did not stop just turning to come at him again. Now their fight was hand to hand and it was just as unpredictable as before.

He was used to going up against the sith apprentice without a lightsaber and that was what was saving him from being killed as the now infuriated apprentice struck out at him. Brandt threw everything and anything he could find at the man, hurling bones, old pieces of clothing and pebbles from the cell floor. Still the apprentice came on and Brandt knew that this time nobody was around to stop this battle. Clearing his mind completely he let the force guide his movements. When the sith lifted his blade to strike again Brandt leapt straight up at the last minute. He had timed it so exactly that the sith apprentices lightsaber imbedded itself in the stone walls of the cell and stayed there. Such was the force of the blow that the saber was imbedded right up to part of the hilt. The sith strained to pull it out using both the force and all his physical strength, but the rock held it fast. So began another battle as he hit out with his fists. He was fuelled by pure anger at it made his dark powers even stronger. Jumping over the sith's head Brand found himself facing the wall with the embedded saber beside him. The apprentice had lightning building in his hands, a sure sign his dark powers were now beyond mere apprentice level. He was now facing a master.

In desperation Brandt grabbed for the lightsabers hilt, and saw the sith grin, "no way Jedi, ", he spat as he rasied his hands and prepared to launch the lightning attack

Waiting for the lightning to hit, Brandt stared defiantly into the sith's eyes. Thus he saw them go all pale and lightless, his mouth sagged open as though he was surprised by something. It was only then Brandt realized he had pulled the lightsaber from the rock , ignited it and in one swift movement imbedded it into the apprentices stomach. He stood over him now feeling no sense of victory or anger,it meant quite clearly that the sith had never won and broken him. It only took him a moment to decide what to do, if he stayed the master would take it as an acceptance of his role as his new apprentice. Staying to lop off the masters head was debated but he knew that at the moment he did not have the strength to defeat the man. It was time to go, yet his feet would not move, it was like he was stuck. He could feel something pulling at him roughly. In his mind he could see himself back in his cell chained and awaiting the apprentices arrival again. "You can do it go back now ", that voice told him. Back, for a moment he wondered what the voice meant, then he found he could see a second vision of himsef in the jedi temple fighting a battle not with an enemy but with a colleague. That was he knew with renewed clarity was the true reality whereas this was the past, if he stayed he'd be trapped and forced to relive events all over in his mind again and again. That would not do, "I am free now", he sent the thought out strongly and found the cell disappearing.

Before him now stood a man he knew as Ethan Hunt and he was attacking him wildly with his fists. It was time to stop.

Ethan saw Brand'ts eyes change and his hands move from balled fist into relaxed palm flat motions. "I think Hunt we should just call it a draw", he suggested calmly.

"Of course", Ethan was quick to agree. Brandt bowed then returned the lightsaber to its place on the table. He then walked over and bowed before Yoda, "my battle is complete master", he told him.

"So it is",Yoda agreed. He stood and beckoned Brandt to follow him. He was aware now of the looks on everyones faces, the padawans looked afraid, and the others pensive , it must have been some battle.

The retired back to Yodas suite where the master asked him what he could remember. He told him about the sith apprentice and how after chosing to die he had instead walked away alive. Yoda smiled at him, "fall into darkness you did not, very strong the force is within you."More than just a knight you are".

It was high praise and definetly a scary thought, it bought a lump to his throat. But it also made him feel a little lost, "it still didn't tell me anything about who I am. They just called me jedi, never by my name."

"It was part of distancing yourself from who you really were", Yoda told him."Your testing gave some insights. Your choice of saber was unusual", Yoda pushed a button and an image of a tall creature in brown robes was transmitted. "This is Master Botek Greden, a jedi master who disappeared many years ago. He was getting on to almost 95 at the time, getting tired he was. He went on a final journey and never returned. His death though was never felt through the force". Your choice of saber indicated you may have a past history with him".

Brandt studied the image hoping that it might trigger a memory, Greden was most definitely not human, so he should remember if he'd met him. But all he felt was a great big blank. "Sorry Master Yoda but I don't recall meeting him". Yoda just shrugged, "the answers are still shrouded but find them you can"

Oh that was just so great why could someone not just give him a nice simple answer,"must you always talk in riddles", Brandt protested to Yoda. Yoda seemed to smile again and just nodded. Brandt was tempted to swear but held back. "What was the voice I heard ", he asked after a moment.

That had been a very intriguing part of the story for the jedi master, he'd never heard of something like that before. "It may have something to do with what I sense in you", he decided. Did Brandt really want to know what that Yoda was still speaking telling him, "you posess a rare gift Brandt, a strong force wall, inpenetrable by even me".

Brandt thought about that, "but if I possess this gift and are stronger than a knight then that makes me a jedi master."Surely it is impossible for the temple not to have someone with knowledge of my existence".

"Your capture was probably the catalyst for this power", Yoda determined. "I would also say you were amongst those jedi who had infrequent contact with the temple. Many offworld jedi there are".

Thinking that over Brandt decided he could accept that . "So whats next", he asked

"A plan I do have",Yoda replied. "Oh naturally you do", Brandt muttered. "Why do I have a feeling that it involves trying to find this sith master", he said that louder and with a hint of anxiety.

"Very grave and disturbing your memory was", Yoda decreed," we already know Count Dooku is a Sith but do not know his master. We also know they only have one apprentice at a time. Therefore it seems to suggest there are other sith out there'

He may have only known he was a jedi for a short time but Yoda's comment still scared him deeply.

He noticed the jedi master was still studying him and decided he might as well leap ahead and get this over with, "alright what am I supposed to do", he asked. The door chimed right at that moment and Brandt had the strangest feeling the answer to his question was waiting. When three people walked through the door , Brandt knew this had been planned all along.

Have a seat", Yoda invited Jane, Benji and Ethan. They sat facing yoda and Brandt. "Master Hunt's team was formed to help solve the unusual", Yoda told Brandt, "help you they will".

Brandt looked over at the trio, "as you know I can only offer small amounts of insights".

Ethan nodded, "that's alright, we will start with your carefully faked life. I am guessing that whoever altered the jedi records also created a new identity for you. But it is all just on file, by physically checking up on your past we may be able to discover the truth'.

"Working from your birth forward is probably the way to go", Benji advised. We do know your recent history so we will try to see if we can make both ends meet."

"So you'll head back to Rysis then", Brandt remarked. He got a nod in return. Closing his eyes briefly Brandt moved onto his next question, "so why you are doing all this what will I be doing". He cast a worried glance at Yoda, "being held in some secure location so my flashbacks don't hurt anyone".

"Hurt anyone you have not", Yoda told him. "Nor will you", he added firmly before Brandt could start worrying and adding the word 'yet' in his mind. He was relieved he wasn't going to be locked up naturally but Yoda had yet to tell him what he had planned. Visions of days more of jedi training passed through his mind. "Go with them you will", Yodas voice interrupted his thoughts.

What, Ethan was thankful the thought had stayed in his mind. He had to admit he found Brandt 'difficult" and even his previous offer to start again with getting to know the man was not making it easier. From the scowl Brandt threw in his direction he was obviously feeling the same.

"Only by reliving the past personally will the truth be known", Yoda added. "Yes and that means somewhere along this path we may collide with the Sith master", Brandt stated. He shivered at the thought and found a flash of yellow eyes briefly surface along with the feeling of malice. This time though he knew it was a memory and not something that had been implanted. Master Yoda had cleaned out part of that fear. Memories of his actions at the docking platform surfaced then along with the sudden realisation he had forgotten something very important. "Master Yoda were you aware of the fact there is a sith here", he asked.

A gasp from Hunts team answered that question. 'Surely you are mistaken", Jane challenged. "No", Brandt replied steadily," the feeling of wanting to escape and fear of the jedi came from within, not so the suggestion to attack Obi Wan. It was a different mind and it most defintely came from somewhere close by", Brandt stated.

Yoda's eyes slitted and he looked grave, "not so surprising this is", he stated, "great turmoil the force is in". "But nothing has changed, find the offworld Sith you eventually will, find the one here I will". Neither of us can fail, darkness is drawing nearer".

That really was a great thought to start a journey ", Brandt decided. But unfortuantely his newly aware thoughts were also telling him it was the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- home

Looking down through the giant cockpit window he watched as Coruscant grew smaller. He 'd been given 2 hours to get ready for departure. That time was more for Hunt's benefit than his own. Everything he owned was still on Rysis as were most of the people he knew, so his goodbyes were going to be short. They'd started with Obi Wan, not that he really knew the man, it was just the brief childhood memory that had compelled him to speak with him.

"I am sorry I cannot remember your name", Obi wan had told him. Brandt shrugged, "I was probably an unremarkable pupil, not someone who stuck in your mind. Perhaps I should have been a disruptive jedi, if such a thing can exist'. Obi wan looked serious, "oh it can, but not to worry I don't think it will apply to you in the future. Yoda is rarely impressed by anything but I can tell he holds you in high regard".

That was rather amazing to Brandt who looked down, 'I barely even know how to act, my mouth still spouts out things it should not", he admitted. Obi Wan smiled, 'so you're human, Brandt just like the rest of us, being a jedi doesn't make you perfect." "You mean I can still swear", Brandt couldn't help saying that. He saw Obi wans face stiffen, oh dear he'd done it again, "Oh swearing is definitely against jedi code Brandt and don't bloody forget it", he stated. When a smile formed on Obi wans face Brandt couldn't help but join in, maybe being a jedi was not that bad after all. "Good luck with finding your true identity William", Obi wan told him as he clasped his hand. 'Thank you general and good luck to you too".

He'd debated about the second goodbye knowing that Hunt would not approve. But what the heck Obi wan had said he was only human so why not . Walking down the corridor he'd approached Padme's suite, he'd just gotten to the door and was about to push the chime when it opened and Anakin Skywalker walked out. He'd only knew what he'd heard from Hunt and the others about this jedi and it definitely sounded intriguing. "What are you doing here", the young man stretched himself to his full height and stood firmly in his way. "Padme is a friend I was coming to say goodbye", Brandt defended himself. He did not like the look in Anakins eyes or the sensations he could feel through the force.

"I can say goodbye on your behalf Brandt, so just clear off", Anakin challenged. Brandt found himself staring right in the jedi's face, then taking a step back as the blue eyes suddenly turned yellow. He found strong feelings radiating from Anakin Skywalker and found them all to familiar. "The dark side", he found the words slipping out. Anakin had suddenly gone white and Brandt knew what he'd said had shocked him. "What, did you say", the young Jedi challenged. Now a while ago Brandt might have been tempted to turn and walk away, taking on a jedi was not wise. But now he knew he was a jedi as well and had a power that even surprised Yoda. He poked Anakin Skywalker in the chest with one finger, "I feel the anger and even I know that is the path to the dark side". "So what's the problem brat", he found the insult slipping from his lips. It was very true after all, Anakin Skywalker was acting like he was about 5 right now and Brandt had never let any smart mouthed young man bother him.

Of course Anakin could not tell him the problem but he could still stop him seeing Padme and was about to physically drag Brandt away from the door when Padme came up behind him.

"Anakin why don't you invite our guest in", she suggested. Brandt gave him a slow big smile that he knew very well would aggrevate the young man and walked past him. He noted that the young man followed behind. So he had an audience, oh well. "I came to say goodbye Padme, I'm off back to Rysis to try and put together my real life", he told her.

She sat down beside him and Brandt would have touched her hand had Anakin Skywalker not been glaring at him. He pointedly looked at the jedi then back at Padme. It was an obvious non verbal question and Padme told the well rehersed story , "Anakin has been a friend for a long time. We met when he was just a young boy". Brandt would have accepted this explaination had he not picked up the hatred that was burning off Anakin Skywalker as he looked at him. It made him feel odd, as if Anakin could pick up the fact that he fancied Padme Amidala.

"I wish you success with your search William", Padme told him as she reached out and clasped his hand. Anakin was simmering like a pool of lava right then and Brandt could not help pressing Padmes hand to his lips and offering a warm kiss. "What are you doing, jedi don't act like that", Anakin flew forward and ripped his hand of Padme's. "Anakin don't", the senator protested. "Why not he's breaking the law", Anakin stated with a flaming face. It was a totally over the top reaction to a simple kiss and Brandt found himself retorting , "really and I suppose all that hot anger you are feeling is alright then". For goodness sake anyone would think that you"….Brandt stopped as suddenly the obvious reason for Anakins behaviour popped popped into his head .It really shocked him for a second but he could feel that it was true, "you are the father of her baby', he stated, "I thought that was forbidden by jedi law".

Reaching out Anakin clasped William quite firmly around the neck and was determined to choke the life out of him, "that is none of your business", he growled. Padme looked on in horror at the angry red veins standing up on Anakins neck, she had never seen him like this. How could the man she loved be hurting someone else. "Let him go Anakin", she shouted.

But Anakin had simply had enough ,Padme was his and Brandt was not going to get in his way. He clenched his mechanical hand tighter around his he began to struggle to breath Brandt threw a fierce force driven salvo at Skywalker. It was Anakin reflected like being hit hard with a large plank of wood, he found himself flying backward off Brandt. When he reached out again with his mind all he hit was a solid ball of light. It was so bright that it was almost frightening and it threatened to swallow him whole. Padme was still yelling and Anakin found himself doing something he'd never thought he'd do, backing down.

"Look it's a secret and I don't like the thought of another jedi knowing", he growled. Brandt could understand that. He debated what he should do. One look at Padme solved any issue for him, "I'll keep your secret Anakin but not for your sake, for hers" . Ignoring Anakin Brandt approached Padme and kissed her check, "my offer still holds, if you never need help or anything, you can come to me", he stated. "She will not need your help", Anakin bristled. He could not help turning to face Anakin, "I was not talking to you brat", he stated firmly. "Padme deserves better, but I suppose that is not my choice".

"You are right about that", Anakin spat. Brandt would not even acknowledge him, "goodbye and be well Padme", he told the beautiful senator. Then he simply turned and walked away knowing that Anakin Skywalker was right behind him following him out. "You had better stay away from her", Anakin warned as he poked him firmly in his breast bone. Brandt stetched himself higher and warned back, "and you better keep all that hot anger away from her Skywalker. Because if you don't I won't care about bloody jedi law I will just come and find you". Anakin smirked at him all his bravado firmly back in place, "oh yeah, if you have heard anything about me while you were here then you should know who you are threatening". Brandt had heard the story of Anakins life from Benji Dunn and while he'd been impressed actually talking to Anakin had driven any respect well and truly out of existence. "The chosen one, well it's a mighty title for such an ass", he taunted. "It won't mean squat if you hurt her Skywalker". I am not making a threat just giving you my promise". Anakin debated, he could say that Brandt had gone a little crazy on him and attacked and he'd had to kill him. The dark thought swirled through his mind taking increasing hold.

"Go for it if you want to", he found his mouth had gone dry as he turned back to see Brandt staring at him. There was no fear in the other mans eyes just afierce resolve. "I can feel your thoughts Skywalker". You watched the match, do you think you have what it takes to take me out". Brandt strangely felt totally numb and devoid of any more anger, it was he reflected what ultimately made him more powerful than the jedi puppy in front of him. He could see Anakins image changing from yellow eyed to blue eyed and back. It was as if he had yet to make a choice , had yet to cross the line. He had the potential to be a sith.

That of course would give him an excuse to start a fight with the jedi. But he knew with all that the others had witnessed that nobody would believe he acted justly. They would just say he was experiencing more flashbacks.

As he looked at Anakin a horrible image of Padme lying at his feet unmoving surfaced. She had dark red marks around her neck and was not moving. Was this a vision of her fate, to die at Skywalkers fate. "You will kill her", he spat it out before he could stop himself. He felt himself tense and knew he was now at the point of attacking Skywalker.

He was unarmed and Anakin thought he had an advantage. Reaching forth with his mind he drove a mental slap at Brandt. He found his thought hitting a wall and sliding off. What he seen at the arena surged through his mind, Brandt was powerful but worse he was unpredictable. Was he really sure this was a battle he could fight and win.

He found himself forcing the dark thoughts away and countering Brandt gloomy proclamation with ""I love her Brandt, she is my life", I wil never hurt her. Go find your own life." He then closed the door in Brandt's face.

"Jedi upstart", Brandt swore at the closed door, Skywalker was definitely proof that jedi were not perfect. Noting the time he walked away ready to depart on his quest. But he still could not help thinking about Padme. He was unsure whether she would be safe or not. Skywalker had yet to choose, maybe there was still hope.

"We have laid in our course", Benji Dunn's voice snapped him back to the present and the fact they were now in space.

"Right, lets all relax until we arrive in Rysis", Ethan suggested. Brandt detected the light tone he was using in an effort to make him feel more comfortable. This was a larger ship than the previous one and he was thankful he did not have to bunk with any of the others. It was going to be hard to be around 3 trained jedi for this whole time. "Hey I heard a new one at the jedi temple, how many jedi does it take to change a light stick', Benji asked.

Brandt stared, "jokes", he asked. "Yeah so, we do have a sense of humour ", Benji counted in a friendly manner. "Really well I am betting your jokes are terrible, hold on I can't bet because that's probably against jedi law", Brandt told him only half serious. There of course could be many responses to that one, but Benji just grinned, "well not with money, but there might be something else", he told Branddt. Despite himself Brandt smiled, Benji had a likeable personality. Ethan felt relieved Benji was handling conversation, whenever he opened his mouth aggravating words just popped out.

"Boys, I might have the perfect bet for you", Jane teased. Brandts eyebrows shot up , "well I hate cooking", Jane defended. "If you can make Brandt laugh Benji then he has to do the cooking, if you can't then you do.' So how about it then", she challenged.

Gosh this was so silly thought Brandt grown jedi playing games like this but what the heck it showed they were just human and trying to get him to chill out a little. What was the harm, he set his face, "do your worst Dunn", he challenged.

Benji threw his funniest stories Brandts way and admitted he was hard to get a smile out of. Even Ethan had almost cracked once but had hurriedly converted his laugh into a grunt. By the time meal time rolled around Benji had to admit defeat and cooked them all dinner. "Well I discovered one thing jedi are crap at", Brandt told him after taking a bite. Benji refused to take offense just shrugging. Ethan and Jane retired not long after dinner. Leaving Brandt with Benji. 'So are you my designated baysitter", Brandt asked. "We are all here to help you", Benji replied seriously. "Sorry, I guess I keep slipping into personally put out mode", Brandt told him. "It's the sarcastic human part of me, that has been well polished by years working in the political fields" . "Yeah well that's one area I avoid", Benji agreed.

Brandt sat silently beside him for a moment. He was admitted a little curious about Hunt and his team. "I don't know that much about jedi stuff yet but don't you usually go around in pairs", he asked. Benji looked away for a moment as if composing his thoughts. "I had a padawan once a few years ago", he whispered. They way he said it clued Brandt into the fact this was not a happy story.

"He was strong in the force yet still died in a crash of a space ship, so even jedi powers cannot always save you", Benji told him.

Brandt found himself focusing on the words 'crash' and for a moment found himself standing on earth and looking up to the sky. A fireball flamed in the sky above him, hurtling toward the ground. By raising the glasses to his eyes he could just make out the shape of a silver spaceship out of control and heading for a crash landing.

He could feel the distress of those on board as they called out to him, "Brandt", Benji gently jostled him noting his eyes once again had that faded out look.

His hand was raised and he pushed his thoughts out toward the spaceship. "What are you doing, how is that possible", a high voice gasped. "The kid is using the force", another voice remarked.

"Brandt", Benji spoke louded. Shaking himself Brandt found his senses returning to the here and now.

"Talk of a crash prompted a memory", he told Benji. Then he went onto explain. "Goodness knows what it means though".

Benji reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder in an almost brotherly gesture. 'It means Brandt that you do know some of your past and it is going to help us find out who you are".

Brandt felt frustrated that everything still seemed so fractured and unclear. He hoped desparately that Benji was right and that he would know everything. But would the answer bring him peace, that he would have to wait to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-discoveries

Palpatine checked the signal on the small monitor he had safely hidden in his suite. It told him that Master Ethan Hunt's ship was nearly at Rysis. He had asked Skywalker to place the tracking device and found himself disturbed by the young mans disquiet within the force. The more he talked the more he put the feeling down to one thing, Anakin Skywalker was afraid of William Brandt. His gentle prodding had eased out the story of their encounter in Padme's suite. It had been extremely disturbing to hear about the strange power Brandt possessed because while he doubted it was familiar to the jedi it was familiar to him from Sith lore. What Anakin had experienced when he'd tried to breach Brandt mind sounded like a force shield ,something only a very well trained sith could achieve. No Sith would ever teach this to a jedi but Brandt may have found out how to use it during his capture. It made Brandt powerful and briefly Palpatine considered whether he would make a better apprentice. But if he had managed to escape the other Sith without falling to the dark side then perhaps it would take too long. Time was now not on his side. The tracking device was just a precaution in case nobody in Hunt's team surived what he believed was the inevitable encounter with the Sith. Then he would have to seek out the master himself and make sure he did not get in his way. He smiled a world where Jedi were extinct and Sith ruled was getting closer. The force warning in his head had lessened, success was almost his.

They touched down a few kilometers from the remote settlement of Golden sands. It sounded they reflected almost romantic, like some beautiful holiday destination. The reality however was very different, "umm where did this place get a name like that", Benji asked as he took a look at the mass of undulating and twisted undergrowth that densely covered the ground. It looked like it would be almost impossible to move through and several large thorns gave a subtle warning that it might be hazardous as well. "Goodness knows", Ethan remarked as he studied the dense growth, noting not one glimpse of sand. Perhaps they were just trying to fool people into coming here on holiday he reflected.

Looking toward the settlement he noted the small squat houses were perched on sturdy poles that lifted them above the tangled mass of bushes. He shot of quck glance at Brandt seeing if returning to the place he was reputedly born was having any effect.

Brandt could feel nothing familiar as he looked up at the houses, no memory rushed into his mind and that left him wondering if he really had been born here. Surely he would remember something about this. Perhaps though he just needed to have his mind jolted a little and only the residents could help him do that, typically though nobody seemed to be around. "Where is everyone", he asked Ethan. Looking with an investigators gaze Ethan noted the freshly washed clothing hanging from the railings of the home and a steaming plume of smoke rising from something that had been freshly cooked. There were defintely people here.

"Let's look around ", he suggested, "Jane you go with Benji and I'll take Brandt.' It would be an opportunity for him to offer some wisdom and teaching. This was very much his role though he knew it would probably just aggrevate Brandt who would see it as lecturing. But he could not help that Brandt would just have to realize he wasn't being deliberately provoking just trying to help him rediscover his inner jedi.

Sure enough Brandt started out by asking with a scowl,"so you are my babysitter this time". Off to a great start so far, Ethan reflected ,he replied calmly and without offense, "no, we just need to stay together Brandt". You never know what might live in a place like this".

Looking at how dense the undergrowth was Brandt could imagine that there might be all sorts of things hiding there. That made him reflect on the fact he hd no weapon. They had not given hima lightsaber and he had a feeling it was one of those jedi lesson things. These lessons seemed to be the most annoying and possibly dangerous part of being a jedi so far. He guessed he could use the force on anything he met . Thinking about the force made him reach out his mind. He could feel the presence of people nearby hiding in the undergrowth. "They are all that way", he told Hunt. Ethan gave him a smile, " I wondered how long it would take you before you figured out the obvious way to search"

Brandt gave him a withering glare, "hey it comes naturally to you, just give me a break'. Ethan shrugged as though debating what Brandt had said, then he calmly ignited his lightsaber, "well there is one way to cut a hole", he remarked. "Yes I guess ,but what am I supposed to do", Brandt asked. "Follow behind", Ethan told him. It was he knew a little bit of an aggravating comment but he was hoping it might spark something in Brandt. Gosh Hunt was such a pain and totally full of himself was Brand'ts first thought. But then when he thought about it, his words did not sound condescending, more like a type of challenge. Hunt was not a bratty Jedi like Anakin Skywalker, so perhaps this was more of a lesson. He could take offense and continue their verbal battle or show Hunt he was deserving of the title Jedi Master. "How about just doing this", he waved his hands and all the branches conveniently bent inward creating a clear corridor right down the middle.

"Now you could follow me", Brandt retorted. Ethan gave him a wide genuine grin like a proud teacher watching a pupil do something right for a change, "alright truce", he declared, "we can go together". Brandt found a small smile forming, okay Hunt was not that bad but a bit of good natured ribbing never hurt anyone,so he stated, "I don't have a problem with that just watch where you are pointing that lightsaber Hunt". Ethan disengaged the sword and side by side the two of them forged forward. Brandt found his shoulder almost touching Hunt's as they moved toward closer to the people. He did not move away though and never did Hunt. Looking over at Hunt he saw a small smile on his lips and found himself mirroring the gesture.

On the other side of the homes Jane could feel a group of people huddled in the under growth, from what she could sense she knew they were women and children. She put out her hand and stopped Benji, "maybe it is better that I handle this", she told him. Benji did not argue just standing still and watching while Jane disappeared into the undergrowth.

"I am not going to hurt you", Jane kept her voice low but still projected it along with force driven calm.

In response a fit looking women in her late thirties stood up, she carried a large thin arching blade in her hands. Her eyes flitted over Jane coming to rest finally on her lightsaber. "Jedi are peacekeepers", she called back into the undergrowth, "she is safe". Slowly others came out of hiding until Jane was surrounded by a small group of women and children. "Do you always hide when you have visitors", Benji asked as he approached. "We have learnt that not all visitors are friendly", the women who had greeted Jane responded. "I am Bertha, head women of Golden Sands. We do not get many jedi visitors, what can we do for you".

"We come seeking some information", Jane replied, "but perhaps we could talk about it in a more comfortable place". Bertha smiled and led them out of the undergrowth. Jane and Benji found Ethan and Brandt had also won over the locals and were settled in one of the homes with steaming cups in their hands.

"We are a remote settlement and not usually of interest to so many jedi", elder Rodran remarked somewhat nervously.

"Our group was especially set up to solve mysteries", Ethan told him. "We come here because of one mystery, we re hoping to gain information about family called Brandt". There is no trouble, just general enquiries".

There were looks and silent mutterings, until a man of about 65 stood up, "the Brandt's never spent much time here, shunning our company. They lived about 30 miles from here in a small valley known fondly as 'death valley". It is where all the major predators in this planet congregate."

Jane could not think of any sane reason to want to live in a place like that, "why", she asked. "It is also the place where the Yestar plant grows, it is rich in oils that fetch high prices on many planets. The Brandts seemed to think the wealth was worth the risk". Most of us thought them stupid, so there was tension between us".

"Don't any of you know them", Brandt couldn't help his slightly shaky voice. The man seemed to study him for a long moment then replied, "old Nolan knew them best".

"Where can we find him", Ethan asked." His hut is the far one, but be warned some of what Nolan says doesn't make much sense", the man advised.

"Thank you", Ethan told him. They walked across the gangways hanging between houses. They were Benji noted made out of the same dense bracken as covered the ground. It was naturally strong, holding their weight with ease. As they got closer to the last hut they could hear off key singing, it was a truly awful noise that made them wince. Ethan was even tempted to use the force to seal the mans lips but decided this would not be a good introduction.

Brandt moved past him to knock firmly on the door. He had to keep it up for several minutes until finally a man of about 70 opened it up. His hair was pure white and stood completely upright, giving him a perpetually frightened look. Dirt completely covered his face and when he smiled several broken teeth were visable, his blue eyes though sparkled as he regarded them. 'Visitors, Nolan doesn't see those often, come in, come in", he opened the door wide. They filed into the small hut immediately noting how dark it was inside. Jane could see thick undergrowth out one window. This must be the cheap real estate she reflected. "Have a seat", Nolan offered gesturing toward non existent chairs. "umm we'll stand thanks, 'Ethan told him. "Suit yourself but sitting is always more comfortable. Now what can I do for you", Nolan remarked. Ethan was about to open his mouth when Brandt asked, "we understand you knew the Brandts." Nolan nodded, "yes Myra and Pask were my friends". "Great then you'd know if they have a son called William", Brandt continued. Nolan paused for awhile and they could feel a type of nervous tension rise finally he nodded again, "Myra was around 45 when she had him. She'd spent years trying for a child. I think that is why they stayed away from the settlement so much because it broke their hearts to see all the little ones. Many of her previous pregnancies had failed but this time she got her wish." Nolan frowned, "the Brandts were not that popular because they didn't talk to others much. But everyone still assumed they'd move back into the settlement when the baby came." "They didn't", Jane prodded.

"No, that even surprised me. I asked Pask about it and for the first time ever he got angry, just telling me to mind my own business". Ethan had worked on many investigations and could sense there was something odd here. "Did you ever see the child he asked". "Oh yes, a couple of times , a quiet little thing he was, barely saying one word. Myra spoke for him all the time. They visited me to get some herbs. "One time little William raced through my hut like a whirlwind and then proceeded to tell me all sorts of outlandish stories. Just about 3 at the time he was, good talker for that age".

Brandt looked over at Ethan wondering if he had noticed that Nolan had just contradicted himself. Maybe this was what was meant when the settlers had told him Nolan did n't always make sense.

"Was there anything unusal about the boy", Jane asked. Old Nolan smiled at her widely broken teeth in full view , "what do you mean unusual", he asked. Brandt was a little tired of tiptoeing around the subject, "was he a jedi", he asked bluntly. When laughter rang through the hut Brandt guessed he had his answer. He felt deflated. Ethan though was not giving up until they were sure, "where is William Brandt now", he asked. Nolan slumped as though all the air had been sucked from his body, Jane rushed to wrap her arms around him as she felt a stab of pure emotional pain rip through his body.

"So you came to take me away did you", Nolan stated, "I suppose I deserve it, but why so many of you."

All of them exchanged glances, this was definitely not making any sense. "Why would we take you away", prompted Benji. "Because I killed William Brandt", Nolan sobbed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- pathway to truth

Heartbroken sobs filled the hut as Nolan broke down. Jane could feel his regret and rushed forward to comfort him not caring about dissheveled unwashed state. He buried his face into her wetting her with his tears. Finally the sobbing subsided and Jane gently prodded, "can you tell us what happened " . "It was an accident, Nolan whispered his thraot dry from his outburst, "will you still demand justice". Ethan squeezed his arm, "we are not here to bring anyone to justice, we just need to know what happened."

Nolan took a few steadying breaths, "it was the same day his parents died", he shakily remarked. "They must have annoyed the predators in death valley in some way because several of them came charging out toward the settlement. These beasts are huge and hard to bring down. Every weapon we could find was gathered as we prepared to defend ourselves if necessary. But the Brandt's knowing that the rampaging predators would only worsen their relations with the settlement decided to draw them off using themselves as bait. "

They all grimaced at that knowing instinctively what had happened to the Myra and Pask.

Nolans eyes sparkled with tears, "despite their efforts one of the predators turned toward the settlement. I raced down and set fire to a abandoned hut about 1 km from the settlement hoping to scare away the beast. Fire is the only thing they are really afraid of. It worked and disaster was averted".

"I went out later and found what was left of Myra and Pask and buried them. It was not until later when checking that the hut was completely burnt out that I discovered the small body. William must have been hiding in there." I buried him with his parents. Their graves are about 1 km from here in a flower filled grove."

Jane gave him a firm hug, "you did not know", she reassured. "I should have checked", Nolan told her sadly, 'his death is still on my hands. Has your friend gone to get some binders".

It was that remark that made them finally notice that Brandt was no longer in the hut. They had all been so engrossed by Nolans story they had not even seen him leave. "No he didn't go to get binders", Ethan reassured. "We had better go find him".

Brandt was wandering aimlessly through the undergrowth reflecting that he should have known that his carefully faked life was going to fall apart so easily. It would have been much better for someone to claim he was born in a huge city, because then it might have been harder to uncover the truth. He was not William Brandt and he was no closer to finding out his real identity. Now he supposed they would have to go back to Rysis port and try and trace the trail the other way. He turned intending to go back to the ship and brood. The others he knew would understand and eventually come and find him. Turning he'd only stepped one foot back toward the ship when that strange voice he'd heard when held by the sith said, "not yet". Stopping Brandt cast out his mind, but he could feel no presence, "who are you ,what do you want", he channeled his thoughts inward. No answer was forthcoming but a strange urge to move in a completely different direction came upon him.

"Where is he going", Benji demanded as he felt Brandt's presence off to the west. "Obviously not back to the ship", Jane remarked, "perhaps he is not even aware of where he is going. It must have been upsetting to learn he is not William Brandt". Ethan made no comment prompting stares from Benji and Jane, "I think we need to make sure the body in the hut was William Brandt ", Ethan told them." There is something a little off about the Brandt's life and I just want to make sure all ends are tied off before we leave ."

"Benji take Jane and cacth up with Brandt ,make sure he is alright, then bring him back to the ship".

"I am going to get some scanning equipment from the ship then check the Brandt graves for myself",Ethan declared.

After obtaining the equipment Ethan set out through the heavy bracken toward the burial site of the Brandts. He knew it immediately and finally understood the reason why the settlement was named golden sands. The little piece of land was truly beautiful with a variety of flowering plants all stretching from sand that really was golden in colour. In the middle of the flowers rested three crosses. Taking a breath Ethan went over and passed the scanner over the graves.

Once he had gathered the information he took it back to the ship for the onboard computers to decipher. While waiting he got a call from Benji, "Ethan we have a problem Brandt will not come back to the ship with us".

"Dammit",Ethan swore ,moving forward he sat himself in the pilot seat and decided that if Brandt wouldn't come to the ship then he'd take the ship to Brndt.

It only took about 5 minutes to locate the trio and Ethan boldly landed the ship right in front of them.

He watched in disbelief when Brandt walked all the way around the ship and kept going off toward nothing. Hurrying to catch up with him he noted his eyes seemed clear and alert meaning he did not seem to be experiencing a flashback. He guessed it was emotional distress causing the behaviour and gently prompted, "come inside the ship Brandt, we'll make you a drink then we can talk". Brandt shook his head, "we have to go this way", he gestured toward a whole lot of dense bracken. "Why", Ethan insisted, Brandt shrugged, "don't ask me why, I don't really know, just come with me or stay out of my way".

Ethan looked at Benji and Jane who raised there hands in an "its up to you", gesture ."'Okay then we will come, but rather than walking why don't we take the speeder".

Brandt agreed to that waiting while the speeder was taken from the ships bay. Once settled inside the four of them set off with Brandt sitting beside Ethan and telling them where to go.

Minutes stretched into hours and Ethan was beginning to wonder if Brandt's distress might be making him irrational when the speeders scanner started to beep. "We are picking up something straight ahead", Benji told Ethan. "That is it", Brandt announced. "That is what", Jane asked him. She got the shrug again . However the next 5 minutes brought her answer, the ground in front of them was heavily covered with the dense bracken but it still could not hide the metallic fragments that covered a wide area. Looking over some of the pieces Ethan could come to only one conclusion, "it is the wreck of a spaceship". Benji breathed out a gasp remembering Brandt's previous flashback, "is this what you saw", he asked. Brandt nodded then turned to Ethan, "from my flashback I remember I was just boy when this happened. So investigator answer me this, if I was not born on this planet how did I know about this".

It was an interesting question and Ethan only had answers that would upset Brandt. "Maybe you were born on this planet and are someone other than William Brandt. I took scans of the burial site and the computer confirms that their were three bodies all genetically related."

Brandt looked down feeling momentarily dizzy, he felt Ethan grasp his shoulder warmly. "We will find the answers for you Brandt", he vowed.

Not wanting to be comforted Brandt slid out of the speeder, "I want to look at the wreck", he declared.

Ethan let him go off and explore feeling rather helpless and knowing whatever he said would not bring comfort to Brandt.

Benji , Jane and Ethan all sipped warm drinks from the ration packs of the speeder while they waited for Brandt to return. All of them were affected by this roadblock in finding his identity and feeling a little frustrated that the force seemed to be providing no clear insights.

Finally Brandt came back to the speeder, he looked rather dirty with a black substance covering his hands and face. It was so thick that it was only when he held out a piece of metal that Ethan noticed his right hand was bleeding. "Come lets take care of you", he gently prodded . Brandt stayed where he was ignoring Ethan's concern. He wanted answers and a bleeding cut was not going to distract him, "look this fragment of metal had part of a name on it. Perhaps we can trace the history of this ship ,it might provide us with some answers". Us, he'd actually included himself with part of the team, instead of feeling apart. Things had changed he reflected, he now felt that he needed Hunt's team to help him uncover the truth. "Come", Ethan had grabbed him around the bicep and pulled him over to the speeder."I am using the remote signal to contact the ship, we will get that hand treated and then conduct a search of the data base".

Ethan put a temporary dressing on Brandt's cut hand while he waited for the ship. It only took another 5 minutes for it to arrive landing almost gracefully in front of them.

Once inside Ethan left Benji to get Brandt cleaned up and treated while he searched the data base for any ships containing the letters "ight ay".

A clean Brandt joined him about 5 minutes later, he had yet to get his cut hand dressed and was holding the wound with his other hand. "Found anything", he asked. Ethan shook his head, Brandt growled "you think it would be easy to find out the name of one crashed spaceship". Ethan had to agree with that, something was definitely off about this whole thing. He began to wonder if someone had also altered the records of crashes for some reason.

Brandt had stepped over to the scanner where information on his 'former dead family were still displayed. "They sounded a little selfish", he reflected , "to live out in a dangerous part of the land just for money. Maybe I am glad they are not my parents".

He was just trying to make himself feel better Ethan reflected. "I know they did, but that was the part of the story that seemed a little off to me. Myra spent years trying to have a child, then when she did the family still stayed in death valley. Even if the relationship with the settlement was strained I still would have thought they would have moved." But in light of the evidence it really does seem that they were…"

A loud beeping blocked Ethan's next words. Benjii, Ethan and Jane looked toward the computer thinking that was the source of the noise, but it still had 'searching' written upon the screen.

Brandt had stepped back from the scanner as the loud beeping shot through his ears and thumped into his head. A message scrolled across the screen in front of him, "umm everyone", he yelled.

The others came over and stared first at the screen then at Brandt, "what does that mean", Benji demanded. Ethan smiled, "it means I was right ", he stated. "But it's not possible ", Brandt stuttered.

"Machines don't lie Brandt", Benji stated. He noted Brandt's injured hand was dripping blood onto the scanner. The machine had automatically run it through the system and the alarm had been triggered because of the results. "Confirmation of genetic match with Brandt DNA", ran across the screen.

"This truly is amazing", Jane remarked." It seems that perhaps your records were not altered after all, you really are William Brandt." "Okay I am confused", Brandt admitted.

Ethan tapped onto the scanners keyboard. "This shows a more indepth analysis of the remains of the child buried in the grave sight. Of course the fire destroyed flesh but it didn't alter bone. The computer says that the shape of the cranial structure indicates the child would have severe brain abnormalities".

Benji frowned, "still not getting it", he admitted. "I am", Jane told him. "Imagine trying to have a child for years then finally succeeding in a way you never dreamed, having identical twins. But then imagine how you'd feel when you found out something was wrong with your offspring".

Ethan nodded soberly, "one was terribly brain damaged and the other one", he looked over at Brandt, "was the polar opposite, he was a jedi."

"Wasn't that a cause for celebration", Brandt countered. "For most people yes, But for Myra it meant she would have to give up her child. So she never allowed anyone to see both of them at once staying away from the settlement. Nolan however must have met both children, separately of course, which is why his decription of the child's behavior was so different."

"Yeah but what happened", Brandt asked," and what does that wrecked ship have to do with it".

When another not as loud beep sounded he knew he might be getting another answer. So why was he suddenly reluctant to look.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- painful recollections

"Will you stop that wailing", a fed up voice demanded. Brandt tossed on the bed as his mind once more dragged him to the past. "Come on Jarrod don't be so tough, he's obviously lost", a blonde woman of about forty knelt down and stroked his hair. "Jedi don't get lost Dara", he man chastised.

"Jedi whats a jedi", he asked. The man's mouth dropped open and he could see the shock in the woman's eyes. "You are sweetie, you saved us ", she pointed over to the fragments of metal. That made him remember the screams he had heard in his mind and how he had simply put out his hand and made the ship stop its descent. Minutes later he saw a smaller ship launch from the belly of the bigger one. It was just in time as he felt his mind loose his focus. Turning and running he was thrown forward by an impact seconds later, then everything went black.

He had come to and found himself surrounded by people , some by the looks of their looks of shock and smell of smoke had come from the ship and the others because of their attire were obviously from a settlement. They all pressed closely invading his personal space and were now telling him things he did not understand. "Who are you sweetie and where do you come from", the woman prodded. He just shook his head and his parents words surfaced in his mind, "it's a secret , if you tell anyone they will split us up".

Thoughts of his parents made him tremble and he felt the tears fall again, did keeping a secret matter if his parents were dead. "Is he from your colony", the man asked of the other group. "No and I've never heard of a jedi in any of the settlements", came the answer. "Well he has to come from somewhere, Sweetie can you take us to your parents", the woman prodded. "They are dead", saying it brought the horrible reality closer and memories of that morning flooded through his mind. The ground shook with the intensity of the roaring ,he reached out toward them to bring calm but had to retreat, the animals were slipping from mearly angry to enraged beyond all reason .When Billy innocently toddled into their camp clutching the babies in his arms, the cause of anger was clear. "They will find the nearest settlement and tear it to pieces", his father told his frightened mother. With tears streaming down her eyes she took the baby predators from Billy's arms, "we can lead them away then give these back, hopefully that wil calm them", Myra stated. His fathers face was white with stress and he could feel the fear and doubt, "it's all we can do", he muttered. Turning toward them he commanded, "both of you must hide". Will looked over at his brother Billy who still had no idea of the gravity of what he had done. His parents had always reinforced the fact that everyone must take care of Billy. It was not his fault that he could not comprehend how dangerous the animals that lived alongside them were. He decided he needed to take action, "no, I can make them go", he stated shakily. His father stepped up clasping his face firmly, "Will if you could do that they would already be calm. You have a great gift but it is not strong enough for this, now do as I say and hide. We will deal with it". He shook his head again preparing to stand his ground, if his parents could fight then so could he. Seconds later his fathers hand smacked him hard and he found everything fading away. When he had awoken he had no idea where he was or what had happened but reaching out his mind had supplied the answer. Both his parents and brothers essence had gone from the place in his mind where he used to be able to feel them. He had wandered aimlessly for hours after that, not even knowing where he was going. Then he had seen the crashing ship, reached out his mind and everything had changed again.

"I'll contact the jedi council they'll take care of him", the man stated. The woman pulled him close, "it'll be alright sweetie you will see".

Jolting back to awareness Brandt found himself covered in sweat. His mouth was dry and he could still taste the bitter drink he had downed not long ago. It had been a sedative, that he was sure of, not that he blamed then for that as he had felt unbareably tired and stressed after learning the truth of his identity. Obviously the sedative had relaxed his mind enough to allow the memories to surface, that made him think, was there really a physical reason he could not remember, or was it because he did not want to lose control and kept his mind strictly shuttered. Maybe he should try to be more open and less guarded.

With that in mind he slipped off the bed and made his way back out to the main cabin where he settled into a chair and told the others about his recollection. "So now we know how you got to the jedi temple", Ethan stated.

"It also solved the question of why there were no injuries listed as resulting from the crash of the star cruiser the 'bright way", Ethan nodded at the picture of the ship on the computer.

"So that's the first part of his life solved, now all we have to do is find the rest", Benji stated." It seems like the force is leading your path Brandt or you'd never have found the wreckage." Brandt bit his lip wondering if he really wanted to tell them the truth, that it was a voice in his head that had shown him the way. "The ship is the key', that same voice was telling him now. "I think we need to investigate this ship further", he settled for telling them. "So you still feel something", Ethan asked. "Yes", he responded.

Ethan thought he detected something in Brandt's tone and when he reached out he found the other jedi had shut his mind down hard. "Why do I have this feeling you are not telling us something", he challenged.

Benji winced it seemed just as Ethan made some progress toward friendship with Brandt things started sliding down the slippy slope of mistrust again. Brandt was probably going to go off all snappy now. "It's probably because I'm not", that confession out of Brandt's mouth was actually surprising. "I am as tired of holding back as you are believe me, it's just that sure how you'll take it", he went on to tell them nervously.

While Ethan acknowledged that nothing about Brandt was ever simple and he was probably going to deliver another shocker it was refreshing to know he was opening up and trusting them more. "Go on tell us", he prompted.

"This voice told me that the ship is the key",Brandt admitted. "You hear voices", Benji was startled by that. "Not voices, only one voice", Brandt replied. Benji and Jane could not help casting questioning glances at Ethan. Alright that was shocking, "does this voice feel invasive", he asked.

"No, it warns, suggests but feels benign", he replied. "I know it sounds umm well like I'm a little insane or something but the force feels at peace with this voice". He looked them over slowly, "if it reassures you further think about how long I was around evil, I know what that feels like, heck sometimes I wonder if my mind will ever feel clean again. This is different."

Ethan knew that while he acted uncertain and unsure Brandt was still a powerful jedi who had survived much. He would indeed be able to recognise evil and have the strength to hold it the voice thing was a little outside his experience still he knew he had to trust Brandt could deal with that as well. "Your word is good enough for me Brandt", Ethan assured him," it's just that we need to decide whether to listen to this voice. A lot in this is still unclear."

Brandt closed his eyes for a second , "there is something more we need to know here, I feel it as well. When memories of what happened to my parents resurfaced I realized I may be blocking the information deliberately because I don't want to face the truth. Ethan I have a feeling that ship will lead us to the sith lord who tortured me."

Looking over at Benji and Jane Ethan saw them nod, despite the knowledge of the mysterious voice they still wanted to go forward. "Alright, the computer has only given us the recent flight plan and classified everything else. Benji it will be your job to hack the system and I suggest get all recent history and a crew manifest. We then see if we can find out what is causing these feelings".

"Thanks and sorry I keep unloading all this stuff on you ", Brandt apologized. Ethan gave his shoulder a pat, "you have been through a lot Brandt and with all that keeps on happening it's no wonder that you are not a little out of balance." Maybe you should try jedi meditation".

Brandt considered that for a moment, 'it is not meditation I want to try", he admitted. Reaching out he softly touched Ethans lightsaber, "I have a feeling I am going to need one of those".

Benji swallowed at the tone in his voice, not anger but a burning desire to end his pain by slicing through Sith. He was ready to face that challenge now. "There is a lab on the ship, so you could erect your own saber, however we do not have one essential component, a crystal to power the saber", he told Brandt.

Of course thought Brandt, here comes another test. 'Oh naturally", he replied," it just so happens that I know where to get some crystals ". He breathed out a decidedly shaky breath and looked a little pale.

Ethan began to get a very good idea of where Brandt meant. "Oh I am not sure that is wise", he stated.

"I think I have to Ethan", Brandt told him, "not only do I have to go back into death valley but I have to do it alone".

Every jedi had to face a test Ethan knew that, it was just that for Brandt it seemed the tests never stopped. The very human part of him wanted to tell Brandt that no he could find a cystal elsewhere, but the jedi master part was winning out.

"You had better at least take a blaster", he stated. "Hey I have the force", Brandt replied. That made Ethan grin widely, "I knew the jedi in you would win out sooner or later." "Shit I hope I don't get too serious", Brandt could not resist saying though it was a little half hearted. Ethan did not stop grinning feeling that the attitude was probably very much part of who Brandt was and now he knew he could cope with that. "Good luck and may the force be with you", he told Brandt.

With a last look at them Brandt stepped out of the ship and into the dense bush covered terrain of his home planet. As he walked he relaxed his mind leaving it open and vulnerable to memory. Immediately feelings began to wash over him and his childhood life began to emerge from the shadowed fog. He did, he recalled take more after his mother, with her blue eyes and dark hair. His stocky compact figure though was all his father. Then of course there was Billy, his identical twin, a boy who lived in a quiet shuttered world. He'd just been young when he realized the way he viewed the world was also not normal, he could feel the life flowing through things and if he concentrated found he could affect that life. When his father had been trapped by a carnivous plant he'd simply told it to lean the other way and it had willingly done so. His shocked father had clasped his head tightly, "you have a gift but you must be careful with it William". People who see your gift will want to use it for their own, they will take you from the family. It will be our secret…just like your brother is a secret. Will had heard his mother sobbing many times about both of her children being taken away and had initially had no problems keeping the secret.

A loud roar broke him out of his recollection and he found himself staring at the Crimson fang, it was a beast of 10 feet in height, stocky with large needle like spines all over it's back. The name of course came from the very long and sharp red tipped teeth that were baring themselves at him with snarling intensity. "Oh go growl at someone else", Brandt simply waved his hand and directed it away. It obeyed ambling off toward more pliable prey. He blew out the breath he had not realized he was holding, only to hear an echo. Looking over his shoulder he belately realized that perhaps he had not scared off the Crimson Fang after all, the group of larger deadlier predators had done that. They were the beasts that inspired the most fear despite their appearance. They looked like cute teddy bears with soft fur and four large luminous eyes. It was as he remembered all a facade, a type of camoflage used to lure the unsuspecting closer. In an instant they changed, fur faded away and a tough hide with thick armoured scales all over appeared. Luminous eyes became hypnotic , suggesting sleep and a mouth filled with rows of sharp needle like teeth glistened as they leered at him

There was at least 6 of them and he could feel their ravenous hunger. Brandt began to fear he had just made the same mistake as his parents ,underestimating the predators. Maybe he was doomed to suffer the same fate. Realizing they had him cornered the beasts slowly circled, droll dripping from their teeth and their hypnotic gaze lulling him, no matter how hard he tried to will it away. He could feel himself slowly slipping away as the largest of the beasts raised a paw with fat squat but sharp claws toward him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Oww that hurt", the blood dripped from the cuts on his hands, dammit this was more dangerous than he had thought and he was going to get more seriously injured. "Benji you alright", Ethan came running into the cabin upon hearing the cry. There he stopped as all he could see was a tangled mass that looked like the plant life of Rysis had somehow invaded the ship. Benji parted the mass of wires and held up his bleeding hands, "just wrestling with the machine and demanding it gave up it's secrets. . "There is definitely a conspiracy,as all I have been getting is "information unavailable". I'll teach this piece of junk that it cannot keep things hidden", Benji growled as he twisted wires together. Ethan reflected that if he had tried that he would have probably destroyed the computer forever, but Benji always did have a 'way for getting machines to tell him all. He could recover the most obscure information and hack through even high grade security systems.

Tapping out a few buttons he showed Ethan what he had found so far, "I managed to obtain the crew manifest and have been tracing the whereabouts of everyone. The ship was just a standard for hire passenger cruiser on the surface nothing special but what happened to everyone on that ship was interesting". Watching as information scrolled slowly across the screen Ethan noted a familar pattern emerging in the form of the word deceased.

"Not just one of them Ethan but all of them, I know it was awhile ago now but they weren't that old."Now I am also checking on those from the Western Settlement who attended the crash", Benji announced

He pushed wires aside and joined more together, then hit the console hard. A coldness ran up Ethans arms as he saw the same word appear , "every person who was either on that ship or witnessed that crash is now dead", Benji gasped. "Perhaps it was transporting something illegal or dangerous, the owner was not on the ship and could have feared some sort of comeback. He could have arranged the death of all these people because they unwittingly knew the truth." Ethan looked at the dates of deaths listed, "if this was the case why did they die years later Benji." Blowing out a harsh breath Benji sighed, "it won't tell me that Ethan". Feeling pieces come togther in his mind Ethan realised what the answer was,"oh I don't think it has to Benji, you are right about all these people sharing a dangerous knowledge."But it was not to do with anything on that ship, it was something they had all witnessed".

"Witnessed, they knew about the crash perhaps that was..…",Benji shot up out of his chair as the answer occured to him. He wondered why he had not thought of it before in light of what they now knew, 'they all knew Brandt was a jedi", he stated.

"Yes and the dates of death fit with around the time Brandt escaped captivity of the Sith. What would that Sith be thinking when he found Brandt gone. He has been hiding out for years and planning some sort of extreme action, but then finds his plan are suddenly in jeopardy because he underestimated his captive jedi. He may have tortured Brandt but he never made him break so there was a risk he could still identify him. He however did not have to look far to find Brandt. Instinct made him flee to the place where he was born. I would say Brandt probably had experience in diplomacy working as an outer rim jedi. Now obviously he was not spouting off about being a jedi and finding Sith, but that did not comfort our lord. Because of the public nature of Brandts occupation there was always a chance someone would see him on a video link and say, "hey isn't he a jedi". So our Sith arranged for everyone who knew the truth about Brandt to die and for all traces of his jedi background to disappear". Then everyone would just think he was William Brandt senators aide", Ethan surmised.

"Ahh but the problem with your theory is that our Sith lord should have included Brandt on his death list", Jane countered as she came out into the cabin. "It seems like a big mistake for a Sith, no matter how small there was always a chance that something would happen and Brandt would discover he had abilities".

"That's right", Benji agreed. "Benji, Jane I think Brandt is supposed to be dead or at least that was the sith lords plan. "Think about the last time you heard of smuggling activities on Rysis", Ethan challenged.

Benji found his mind rapidly running through history and coming up with one conclusion, "well,never, it's always been a port that had a reputation for playing it straight, not a good target for smugglers" ."But of course there were problems there recently which may encourage our smugglers to try their luck". Ethan knew Benjis explanation made perfect sense, but of course it was meant to . "My theory would be that they were paid to block the port, hoping would attract the attention of Rysis's well meaning senator Lila Morrins who would take her aide and go and investigate. Unfortunately he would probably die in the attempt to free the port. There would of course be a brief investigation but nobody would ever suspect Brandt was more than just an aide."It was a neat plan that did not go quite as expected", Ethan reminded them.

Jane felt a distinct coldness coming on, if the Sith Lord had actually arranged all of what Ethan had suggested then he would have been watching to see what happened. "By now he knows he did not succeed". There once again, Ethan noted was her talent for the obvious. Silence fell as they contemplated the Siths anger at his failure. "So do you think he'll go into hiding", Benji asked. Ethan shook his head, "no, Sith do not give up their plans that easily. He knows that somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind Brandt remembers where he is so he'll wait for him to come to him . Naturally he intends to kill him and anyone else he has brought with him ."Then I dearsay he will initiate his plan before the rest of the jedi can act".

"In other words when we find him we will walk straight into a trap", Jane stated with a shiver. She had never had to face something as terrifying as a powerful Sith lord before and could feel a stab of terror surface at the thought. Ethan feeling her thoughts put a reasurring hand on her shoulder " we need to be prepared, physically and emotionally. He will be facing 3 trained jedi". Benji feeling his own sense of fear at thought of a sith imagined how much worse it would be for the man who had suffered years of torture at his hands."He noted that Ethan had not included Brandt as' a trained' jedi fearing perhaps he was too unstable to be much help. Benji decided to voice that out loud," it's is not us who needs to be prepared, Brandt has come along way and while I know he can face the Sith without falling to the dark side is he emotionally for this encounter.", he asked. "There are still a lot of unanswered questions about Brandt Benji, it remains to be seen if he will be of help when it comes to a battle",Ethan decided.

Jane had often felt she was one step behind the others and felt a sense of pride in realising Ethan had forgotten something, "alright we know many things now but there is still no explaination about why Brandt maintains the Bright Star can lead him to the Sith. The crash happened when Brandt was just a child ,why would it have such a ,excuse the pun ,impact now". Ethan had forgotten about Brandt's previous claim and found himself feeling puzzled, there was definitely more to know but Brandts memory was still shaky. He would have to hope he got another vision or perhaps wisdom from the voice in his head. Not a comforting thought but at least it would move them on to a new destination. Thinking about Brandt made him open to a stab of distant panic, their conflicted jedi friend was in trouble and he could do nothing but hope his knack for surviving was not going to fail him this time.

Calm, be calm, Brandt pulled his mind away from the animals hypnotic suggestion to sleep. Then just as the beast lunged he leapt upwards and caught hold of the branches of an overhanging tree. Dangling above the predators he twirled himself upward with both hands then flipped up and outward to land directly behind the largest of them. This one he knew was their leader, larger, meaner and more hungry than the rest. Wisdom should see him running fast but he was tired of running from evil so instead he used the force to aim a mighty kick at the beast propelling it upward and into the circle. It did not have time to gain its feet before the others deciding that they were too hungry to worry about eating one of their own began to attack.

Blocking out the horrible sounds Brandt walked away slowly head held high. As he did he realised he had left fear and doubt behind, he was a jedi and nothing was going to stand in his way ever again.

The crystals he were thinking about were in a small narrow crevice in the side of a large rock face. As a boy it had been easy for him to slip himself inside the crevice and look at the stones. Now he felt small slivers of skin being shaved off his body as he wriggling inside. It was still as awe inspiring as he remembered, like a sky covered with thousands of twinkling stars of rainbow colours, glittering and shining. The crystals covered walls and ceilings but thankfully not the floor. He moved himself further inward using a small torch he had brought to provide a sliver of light.

Here it was darker ,though some source still made the crystals lining the roof and walls glitter and twinkle faintly. Still further he went until he hit the curved wall that was the end of the cave. It was almost totally dark here and he had to shine his torch on the wall to see anything. Running his hands down the rock face he searched until he found the jagged hole ,he reached for the small handheld laser then gripping it in his fist shoved his hand inside. Immediately he felt a tingling sensation and knew what caused it, the inhabitant of the hole. As a boy it had initially made him scream, but he had soon realized that while it had a fearsome appearance it was almost completely harmless. Still having an insect that was one foot in length crawl up your arm was unsettling. Feeling around with his fingers he found the crystal he was seeking, it had a smoother texture than the others , he cut it from the rest of the rock. Pulling out his hand he noticed the large insect was still attached, its skinny body had hundreds of long barbed legs that dug into his arm. Its 5 large white eyes blinked at him as though it could actually see him . He knew though that it was blind and used the barbs on its legs to sense. Those barbs were the only slightly harmful thing about this creature as they were now embedded in his arm. Hissing briefly in pain he pulled each barb free, ignoring fact the small blobs of blob were sucked up by the creature. Everything had to eat after all. He gently set the insect down and watched as it snaked up the wall and into its hole.

With the crystal safely installed Brandt turned around and went back the way he came. But he did not intend to leave yet. About half way back to the thin slice of daylight coming through the crevice he stopped and bent down to crawl through an opening that was an almost perfect circle. It could not be natural, as it was too uniform in shape, but who had cut it he had no idea. But he did know where it led ,crawling along ignoring the rocks that would stab him in various parts of his body he made it to the small cave where thousands of glowworms nestled along the roof. It was like being under the night sky yet differed because he could feel the life that flowed from the worms. Shutting his eyes Brandt relaxed the controls on his mind and let himself drift.

Just over an hour later he was climbing the ramp to the ship. Ethan noted he looked different, confident, controlled as though he had some intent purpose. They sat in chairs in the cabin as he told Brandt his theory and the question Jane had posed. "I mediated in the cave and many answers came upon me", Brandt told them. "I know why that ship is so important, it is because that is where I first met the Sith". Still speaking he let himself drift back to his vision.

"Geez just shut up brat", the man name Jarrod complained as he continued to sob. The others had drifted away now and were checking the wreckage of the Bright Star hoping to salvage anything valuable. He was left with this man who obviously had some issue about him being upset. "Jedi are supposed to be brave and not blubber like a little baby", Jarrod grumbled. That had just made him cry harder, didn't this man realise he was little more than a baby, one who had recently suffered a crippling loss. His sobbing became harder and louder as hysterics took hold. "For goodness sake", Jarrod clasped his hands on his collar and dragged him off, out of the view of the others. There hidden behind a rather large tree he slapped Brandt hard, "pain is a reminder of what it is to live jedi", Jarrod told him. As he stared into the mans eyes a horrible sensation came over him, and dark thoughts began to surface. He recognised that they came from Jarrod. "Ahh feel it do you, it's a pity I can't do anything permanent about that, but it's a little to early. You never know though if you are going to be a jedi we may meet again. "Know the true face of evil brat", he reached out with his mind and squeezed hard causing rippling pain to shoot through Brandts small body. I will make sure you don't remember this brat, just pray we never meet again. Because next time I will kill you".

"We did meet again", Brandt told them," it was years later on Moridon". This was Ethan knew was a planet on the outer rim, an ugly world that was almost completely frozen and only of use for the minerals and oil located beneath the ice. There had never been any hint of trouble there . "We got a call from Kyle Neskin's old master Greden who claimed to be sensing something unsettling". Neskin was a jedi master who Ethan had met just once many years ago. He knew he was now also dead and had a feeling he was about to find out how he had died. "At first all seemed normal, with just the scientists hammering away at the ice." He grimaced as he remembered hearing the voice that changed everything, "will you stop that annoying wailing", a scientist dressed in thick animal skins had demanded to another scientist who had cut his arm. Brandt remembered Neskin's and Greden's surprise when he had drawn his lightsaber. But it was already too late, the so called scientists attacked.

"They cut down Neskin within minutes but found old Greden alot tougher going. I remember him being still alive but hideously injured when I fell by his side. The next time I awoke Greden was gone and I was being held captive by the Sith Master Jarrod and his apprentice".

Brandt finished his narrative by taking out the crystals from his pocket. "It is time to finish this and go tell Jarrod that Jedi are not to be messed with".

There was power and conviction in his voice and Ethan knew what he had faced out in the wilds of Rysis had provided a type of healing. "Now Sith you will face 4 trained jedi, I hope you ready to die", he declared as he clasped Brandt's hands firmly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 -Encounters

It was strange that after having most of his memories return to him that his dreams were not about Sith. Instead he saw Padme Amidala lying on a bed with her eyes closed and a voice saying, "there is nothing we can do". She was as beautiful as always, yet as he focused more he could see horrible red marks around her neck as though someone had tried to choke her. Jolting awake with a cry he rubbed his own neck as he remembered Skywalker trying to choke him. He sat in bed for a few more seconds before getting up and moving out of his cabin.

"I thought you might have a restless night", Ethan spoke quietly as he joined him. Moving forward Brandt eased himself into achair noting Ethan did the same. It was time to draw on the wisdom of this man that he was seeing more and more as a friend, "do you believe the force tells you the future",he asked softly . Ethan could feel that Brandt was distressed and hurried to reassure him, "it shows us things but sometimes the message is unclear", he replied." It is natural for you to feel unsettled about returning to Moridon, knowing you are walking into a trap is never a comforting thought".

Brandt stared at him for several minutes ,he remembered Ethans reaction when he had spoken about Padme last time. The subtle difference now though was that he did feel like a jedi and understood Ethans perspective. What was the worse thing that would happen, that Ethan would be shocked. Well since just about everything he said was shocking he doubted it would have much impact. He forged ahead with his confession,"when I was working as an aide I… well I felt this attraction for Senator Amidala. I enjoyed watching her from afar and had these fantasies…". Oh boy he did not want to tell Ethan how far those fantasies went. But perhaps Ethan could tell by the flush that came to his face, he wished right now that he wasnot easily embarrassed. Ethan was saying nothing but the look on his face spoke of confusion about the topic of discussion, he had after all expected something about Jarrod. Time to add some more shock ,"now I am getting visions of her future and it shows her dying", he spluttered out.

Ethan pursed his lips and felt distinctly out of his depth, part of him wished Brandt had chosen to speak to Benji about this particular topic. But Brandt was confiding in him and he had to show wisdom ,after all Brandt had not known he was a jedi when he lusted after Senator Amidala. That didn't mean he wanted to see what those thoughts looked like, no defintely don't go there Ethan. Feeling himself almost go a little red he settled for saying, "it may not be a true vision Brandt, your emotions may be clouding what you see", there that sounded wise and supportive.

Okay Brandt could understand why emotion clouded force visions, but Ethan did know know exactly what he had seen. He would never have told him this days ago but now he felt he had no choice. Sorry Ethan but if you think I have shocked you so far then this one is really going to rock your world. "What I see is clear enough, she dies and it's not though childbirth complications, Anakin Skywalker kills her".

The gasp escaped Ethans lips before he could hold it back. He felt himself flush how on earth was he going to respond to an accusation like that. Brandt was suddenly not sounding terribly rational.

Before he could even begin to think up a reply Brandt continued speaking, "yes I know, he's supposed to be the chosen one, I heard about that prophecy. I am not trying to say it is not true…"Brandt paused…"oh hell actually I am, Ethan I saw him with yellow eyes and when I was with Padme he tried to strangle me ". I never said anything because I thought everyone would say it was just a flashback. But it wasn't Ethan, I know what I saw."

Yep that really was the most shocking thing Ethan had heard yet. But Brandt was not putting up any barriers on his mind and showed Ethan an image of what had happened. "How could he do that", Ethan was totally astounded by Skywalkers behaviour. He felt ashamed that Brandt had never thought he could share this at the time but knew he was right in his reasoning that he would not have been believed. Now though it was different. There was a sith on Coruscant already and everybody knew they always travelled in twos, that Sith must be courting Skywalker to be his apprentice.

But why would the chosen one even consider such a move, it was against every law the jedi had. Nothing would ever sway him that was sure. Brandt was opening his mouth and Ethan braced himself , "he's the father of her baby Ethan. They had obviously been involved for a long time. Now I understand why attachments are forbidden, they make you act crazy". He is so afraid of losing her that he kills her himself", Brandt declared. Love, the most powerful and irrational force had overpowered Skywalkers strong force powers and was now driving him down a path of darkness. Ethan made a quick decision, "we must turn the ship around and head back home".

Brandt really wished he was not a jedi and did not have to follow the promptings of the force because he would have taken Skywalker down himself. "No, the Sith on Moridon is important and I sense urgency in dealing with him. Skywalker will never become a sith if Yoda stops the master , I believe that will happen", he told Ethan

Ethan nodded, "having faith in Master Yoda is never misplaced. Now get some rest my friend, you will need it", he squeezed Brandt shoulder and was surprised when his was squeezed back in return.

Brandt gave Ethan a little respectful bow then padded back to his bed. He lay for several minutes before falling asleep. When he woke he felt rather strange. Looking at the time he realized he'd only slept for two hours and guessed the feeling was because of lack of sleep. Not bothering to try and get more rest he got up and went to the ships laboratory. There he began work on his newlightsaber. He hardly noticed that he seemed to be acting almost like a robot with his fingers just moving without even thinking about what they were doing. The more he worked the more his mind seemed to be drifting away and something else taking its place. "Now I am ready to fulfil my mission", he muttered as he worked.

Several hours later the ship alerted the others that they were on final approach to Moridon. Ethan ,Jane and Benji assembled in the cockpit and watched as the planet increased in size.

"I doubt we can just sneak up on him", Benji was the first to break the silence. "No that is the advantage of living somewhere where there are few visitors, you notice the approach of a spaceship", Ethan agreed. They all leaned forward as if they could somehow see further that way. Sending out their thoughts Ethan soon discovered he could not feel any sign of a presence. "Maybe he did leave", Jane suggested quietly. They were all pondering that one and no concentrating on the fact Brandt was coming up behind them. "He is there", he stated making them jump. Turning to look at him they noticed his face seemed impassive and almost blank. "Is he communicating with you Brandt", Ethan asked worriedly. "Oh he welcomed me back and said he was looking forward to seeing me again. But don't worry Ethan it is under control". Brandt said it firmly with assurance letting his fingers stroke the hilt of his newly constructed lightsaber.

Ethan ,Jane and Benji all noticed the gesture and studied Brandt carefully. All of them noted there was not one little shake or sign of nerves. He was steady and his force aura burned with a fierce white light.

It almost awed Benji who could only say that they would be landing within the hour.

Ignoring the signs he was picking up from Brandt Ethan forged forward with the plan," time to discuss what we are going to do once we land", he beckoned the team forward. Benji and Jane moved instinctively into a huddle but Brandt held back shaking his head. "Ethan once we land nothing will be in our control anymore, even if we think it is. Jarrod is…"he closed his mind as one of things done to him resurfaced painfully.."a creative man who has twisted ways .Nothing you can ever think up will ensnare him. I know you are used to taking the lead but once we land you have to let me take charge. Jarrod held me captive for over 5 years, I know how he thinks and acts. Trust me to get us all to the place he is hiding." The suggestion did not bother Ethan as he had been thinking along the lines of using Brandt to anticpate Jarrod's traps. But Brandt demenour did bother him, he was way to controlled, he'd been horribly tortured by Jarrod, there should be some doubt,some anxiety. But all he could detect was that shining wall of light. It made him wonder if he should just lock in him in a cabin and leave him behind.

Instead he just smiled, "lets gear up". Brandt immediately left but Ethan did not move regarding the rest of his team soberly. If he was wondering how to broach the subject of Brandts behavior he needn't have worried for Benji just spat out, "rather overcofindent and cocky isn't he". Jane had tried to touch Brandt mind but found she could not, he was way to powerful for her to get even close but his attitude was clear. "You don't get over years of torture just like that, something is not right". Is it possible Jarrod is influencing him somehow."

Ethan knew he could rely on Benji and Jane to watch his back. He also really wanted to say he felt the same about Brandt. He had admitted to himself not long ago that he liked him and was even calling him friend. But there was this little tingle in his senses that advised him to be cautious. That hard shield of Brandt's made it impossible to tell if he was being influenced but his behavior was definitely not normal. All he could do was advise the others.

"Remember I told you nothing about him is clear. He will be taking the lead down there. I do trust the jedi part of him but I advise you all to be on your guard. Use your own senses down there, be prepared for anything".

Sometime later Ethan felt mentally prepared as with Jane and Benji beside him they followed Brandt across the icy wasteland that was the surface of Moridon.

"Jarrod lives below in a system of caves about 10 minutes from here", Brandt shouted through the houling wind . That same wind blew chunks of ice toward them and would have splattered them hard in the face if they had not being wearing coverings. It was an inhospitable place where the weather could easily kill all of them. When a particularly large chunk of ice hit him hard Ethan detected a blast of anger and realized the weather was not all natural.

He pushed out his thoughts only to encounter something rather familiar and unsettling, a force shield very similar to Brandts. "How do you think he came by that shield", the voice burned into his mind.

Ethan threw off the thought forging forward. Laughter echoed through his mind, "another jedi who thinks he can't be broken, you will discover how wrong you are".

"It is you who are wrong", Ethan threw that thought back. He could see from the grimacing on Jane and Benji's faces that they were experiencing similar taunts. A quick look at Brandt though revealed that blank look, like he was experiencing nothing.

Ethan was worried about Jane who was the least experienced of all of them. Reaching out he grabbed hold of Benji and Janes minds, "link together it will make us stronger", he suggested.

They forged a strong force bond and repelled the dark thoughts Jarrod was now continually throwing their way. "You will not stop us coming to get you", Ethan informed him.

Laughter stronger and more pure than before rippled through their senses. "Oh it's not me who is going to stop you. That job belongs to my apprentice".

"He has excelled himself by bringing me some new jedi subjects to experiment on". I knew Brandt would not disappoint me."

Ethan, Jane and Benji froze looking at Brandt. He seemed to just be walking forward unaware of the warning.

Was it true, could he really have taken the place of the sith apprentice and arranged this whole thing just to obtain more subjects for some twisted experiment.

"Come on", Brandt looked back at them and beckoned. "Jarrod is just trying to fool us, to put doubt in our mind and stop Brandt coming for him. Lets move on", Ethan declared

They moved forward more confidently filling their thoughts with peace. Taking another step Ethan found twisting metal ropes suddenly exploding from the ice beneath his feet to wrap around his body.

Hurriedly engaging his lightsaber he moved to cut himself free. Only to find the lightsaber sent off sparks on contact with the metal and did nothing more than warm it up.

"It is a little something he developed", Brandt told them as he circled back toward them watching as they were all quickly bound by the metal. "Brandt you are a jedi, don't do this", Jane pleaded as he walked past. In response Brandt stopped beside her and softly caressed her face. Then he kissed he deeply, "I am no jedi Jane", he told her fiercely. Walking away he ignored Benji instead circling Ethan, "you I guess will take the longest to break. It will be the most painful thing you have ever experienced and I will enjoy watching every minute of it". Your struggles are over, Jarrod will now deal with you. You will see first hand what plans he has for the rest of the jedi. They will die as just as painfully and then the sith will rule." He clenched his fist and the metal around them tightened painfully. None of them would give Brandt the satisfaction of crying out. "This is just the beginning ,your names no longer matter, from now on, you are just jedi, my enemy".

Long live the Sith", Brandt shouted as he stared into Ethans eyes. They were he noted clear and bright . He nodded over at Benji and Jane who at his signal threw their combined force against Brandt's mind.

It slammed straight into the force wall around his mind and back toward them buffeting them and leaving them reeling.

"Didn't think it was going to be that easy", Brandt scoffed. He held up his hands, "master I await you".

They were to Benji, Jane and Ethan, bound securely by unyeilding metal, the four scariest words they had heard.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Crossing swords with the enemy.

Ethan's head thumped painfully from the recent efforts to stop Brandt. He felt ashamed that three jedi had failed to counter the power of the man who they had all begun to trust. Brandt didn't look like he was suffering from a flashback so his actions now must have been deeply imbedded within. Not even Yoda had predicted this, which was a sobering thought. But perhaps he should have because now he had not only been captured himself but caused his whole team to go down with him. Dammit that was so stupid. Out of all of them he feared most for Jane. Brandt's passionate kiss against her lips indicated where his thoughts regaring her were leading. She had struggled for a while but now like them sat entwined in the metal coils awaiting the arrival of Jarrod..

Brandt paced back and forth in front of them throwing them scowling glances. Ethan decided he needed to plead for the others life, it was he thought the least he could do. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth, 'don't even bother", Brandt snapped at him. "sacrificing for others life is the least endearing quality of a jedi". It won't make any difference and I don't find it amusing."He waved his hand at Ethan.

Ethan found his mouth would not open, no matter how hard he tried. "That's much better", Brandt remarked snidely. "My master will be here soon to deal with you. I will suggest he makes use of you first Ethan, then the others can watch".

It was said in a type of matter of fact tone that incidated Brandt did not give a damn what was done to him. To Ethan it was like a stab in the guts with a sharp knife, final proof that Jedi Brandt had gone for good. Now there was only a sith in front of him, a man who was part of a duo of evil. Thinking about Jarrod ,Ethan probed the area. The evil blast he felt chilled him to the core. This man had no compassion with twisted dark thoughts compounding his being. It was the complete blackness that made him hastily retreat and shield his mind. He sent a silent message to the others to be prepared.

The wind begn to pick up blowing ice all around them. Small hard chunks of hail hit pelted them hard for several minutes and all they could see was a white mass . When the wind died a tall man in a black hood clock stood before them.

Brandt was on his knees and the Sith lord strode toward him ignoring them. "Now", Ethan sent. The combined power of three jedi flew Jarrods way. It should have at least brought him to his knees and prehaps lessened his control of Brandt. But it had the same effect as on Brandt sliding off to rebound at them, painfully. He could hear himself , Jane and Benji scream in pain while Brandt just watched with a look of pure malice.

Finally the pain stopped and Jarrod slid off his hood to regard them. He would have been a handsome man, but constant dark force use had marred his features making his complexion white and corpse like. His eyes burned with hatred and a snear reveal slightly pointed teeth.""Your pathetic abilties are no match for us jedi". "Your entire race is no more important than ants that crawl upon the ground and I am the boot that will squash you all". He briefly squeezed the bonds around Ethan to make his point then turned to his apprentice.

"My master " Brandt acknowledged. Striding over to him, Jarrod reached down to pull him up. 'You have done well my apprentice", he stated," perfect subjects for the final test of my toxin".

"So it is complete", Brandt asked with what could only be described as glee. "Indeed my apprentice it is", Jarrod confirmed proudly. He moved away from Brandt to stand before them,tall, proud and totally evil. "So you were expecting a trap, but unable to see that the trap was already amongst you", he pointed a Brandt. "Jedi always were fools and the world will be rid of them soon enough."

"We are not that easy to defeat", Benji stood up as much as his bonds would allow and spat out the words with a deapth of malice that Ethan had never heard from him before . It was, Ethan thought a brave thing to do but he knew it was going to have consequences." It you who is the idiot", he snapped it out in as insulting manner as he could manage hoping to draw Jarrod away from Benji.

But the Sith Lord just glared at him and spat, "pathetic, I hope you don't expect any mercy from either of us". "Brandt scowled at them, "my lord I would love to see them all suffer. Putting up with them has been almost more than I could bare." He sounded like he thought of them as ants as well.

Jarrod laughed hard approaching Benji and staring into his face. "So you think you are not that easy to defeat", he clenched his fist and the bonds around Benji tightened. He could feel it becoming harder to breath as the metal dug into his skin. Ethan and Jane tried to throw more fierce force salvos only to continually have them rebound causing them pain that had them screaming again. Benji's skin went gone from white to dusky pink and now was turning purple. He could feel sharp pain in his lungs like the stabbing of broken glass as his tortured lungs tried vainly to draw in air. It seemed his heartbeat thumped louder in his ears as his panic affected the muscle. Then a detached feeling came over him and he knew that his body was giving up the struggle. Ethan and Jane clearly saw his eyes begin to glaze over and his body sag . Then suddenly the pressure was gone leaving him feeling the pain as oxygen rushed back into his starved system. All the time Brandt had been smiling obviously enjoying the entertainment. He even looked surprised when Jarrod released him. Benji would have no trouble turning on him if he could get free.

"I need you for a test subject otherwise you would be dead", Jarrod told him coldly.

"If you think that was painful it is nothing compared with what the toxin will do to you", Brandt told Benji with a feral grin. "Yes it does some rather interesting things to those who wield the light side of the force", Jarrod announced like he was just saying something mundane." Any ruler needs to eradicate the rats that will infest his population with poisonous ideals. But it is hard when there is so many of them. For years I pondered on how to reduce their numbers all at once. It would have to be quick and decisive . I worked many years ago with using small amounts of poisons for medical uses. On this one little planet I found this rather intriguing plant that effected force abilities. Thus I began to manipulate its DNA so it would only effect those who are light users. It was not an easy task and I needed jedi subjects to test its effectiveness. It is easy enough to find a few stray jedi in the outer rim worlds and have them disappear".

"But their number depleated rapidly meaning I needed to move more farther afield. This one was rather useful in finding more subjects ", he stroked Brandt cheek with one nail. "I only had to use the toxin on him once to allow me to influence his mind. He was quite powerful and it was the only thing that saved him from more experimentation. Instead I recruited him to serve me. He is now my loyal subject and can never be made to serve the light again." He looked at them, "know that the one who was your friend now holds you in contempt". "Now come my apprentice let us get the toxin and end this".

Brandt had moved to stand before Jane while Jarood was speaking, "I guess I won't have time to play with the woman", he remarked. "Maybe just a little", Jarrod told him with a glance in Jane's direction.

"I am sure he can show you all sorts of creative things my dear",he laughed. Jane felt chilled as the sith lords gaze slid over her. The thoughts coming off Brandt were not that much better and she felt deepy afraid.

"Indeed I can", Brandt approached her allowing the bonds holding her to loosen a little. He reached for her and she struggled away trying to hit out with her hands. But they would not move far enough away from her body. "If I get time I'll show you a little room below filled with all sorts of amusing things". Not a place either Hunt of Dunn would go being pure jedi. But I'm sure you'll like it. " Before she could react further Brandt had his arms around her pulling her close. Jane tried to gather some saliva into her mouth to launch at him but found her throat dry.

"Cooperation is much easier Jane", Brandt told her as her locked his lips onto hers. Benji and Ethan could only watch as Brandt held kiss with his lips while his hands moved upon Jane. At one point he dug his hand rather painfully into hers as she tried to resist. Jarrod just watched and laughed. "Enough my apprentice, you may have more time later". Let us go and get the toxin and try it on our subjects".

Brandt pulled abck from Jane though held her eyes with his as he said, "I recommend that one first", he pointed to Ethan," he is the most powerful and in his mind he believes he would never break. His friends can watch and see how wrong that assumption will be."

"Wrong indeed I have broken many jedi fool", Jarrod announced. "You will be the instrument that will wield death on the rest of the jedi. In you mind you will know what you are doing but will not be able to stop yourself. It is a little creative twist".

Jarrod moved to within inches of Ethan, "it's going to hurt jedi and your friend there will have to listen to your screams. " You in turn will have to watch what is going to happen to your companions".He smiled and slid his sharp nails down Ethan's cheek.

Ethan was trying hard to through a force blast Jarrods way but could not even muster a spark of light. Jarrod looked at him like he was pathetic and right now Ethan was agreeing with him.

"I couldn't bring the toxin up with me and expose it to the cold for too long. So you'll have to wait while I go get it", Jarrod told them as he waited until Brandt joined him. The wind began to pick up again blowing hard for several minutes before dying down. When the snow cleared was no sign of Jarrod or Brandt.

Ethan sagged against his bonds and felt despair creep into his being. He was about to find out first hand exactly what Brandt had been through before he was broken. Seconds later he decided he was being selfish, the others were facing just as much as he. Benji was pale but and Ethan could see the traces of tears in his eyes. He turned to Jane fearing what he was going to see on her face.

Below Brandt walked down a corridor cut out of pure stone. On either side were closed metal doors that led to the cells where the test subjects were kept. He stopped in front of one cell recognizing it as his own. Jarrod stopped beside him and reached out his mind probing Brandts thoughts. He felt like usual the support for his work and dedication to eradicating jedi. "What I did only made you stronger Brandt, a more prefect sith. You were the best gift ever enticed here," he praised.

"So you used Master Greden to get myself and my master here", Brandt confirmed. "Indeed, he may have been an old man, but he too was powerful. Too old for an apprentice though or it might have been him instead of you. He resisted the toxin for several hours before it began to take hold. It might have been longer if not for his physical injuries."Still it was strange I never felt him die". Maybe it was an unexpected side effect of the toxin", Jarrod mused. "He was in the cell next to mine and I heard and saw what he suffered", Brandt was saying it like he enjoyed what had happened. Yet in his mind someone was screaming very loudly , "stop, remember who you are. Remember what we both are, I did this to save us both, remember Brandt". It was like a light bulb turning on, a horrible clarity when you can see clearly not only yourself but what you have done. Guilt rushed in upon him only to be held back by that presence that he felt beside his own. He recognised it now as the spirit of Jedi Master Greden that lived inside him, giving him strength and ultimately keeping the darkness away. Now the old man was reasurring him, "he had to believe Brandt and so did the others. But not to worry when you were unable to think I thought for you." I have already acted. Now you must as well."

"Jane," Ethan was staring at her face in horror. Benji disturbed by the tone his friend was using turned toward Jane and immediately saw what had caused the concern, she was smiling. Worried that Brandt had influenced her somehow Ethan began to reach out with his mind. He got an overwhelming sense of peace that was explained seconds later when Jane launched small canister out of her mouth. It flew threw the air and exploded into a fine mist. When his bonds began to dissolve seconds later Ethan began to realize that the canister could only have come from Brandt. He must have transferred it from his mouth to hers during the kiss.

Benji was blinking, "but he wasn't faking, I could sense that". Ethan had sensed it as well and been totally convinced at Brandt's conversion. "Well if we never saw it coming then neither will Jarrod".

"I hope he doesn't, otherwise we are all still in trouble", Jane remarked with a shudder.

Ethan rolled his eyes at her, "gosh Jane when will you stop stating the obvious".

Jane glared at him, "when it is Brandt and not Jarrod that joins us", she retorted.

When she saw Ethan bite his lip at that she began to wonder. Benji too picked up the doubt that circled through his friends mind. 'What is it Ethan", he asked. "Just that I don't think Brandt intends to rejoin us, that is why he has led Jarrod away. He is giving us a chance to get away while he dies stopping Jarrod'.

Benji saw and felt the truth in that statement. After all he had suffered Brandt would defintely go out fighting rather than live with the torture of knowing what he had allowed to be done to them. He thought he knew how Ethan felt about that but asked in a testing manner, "so we are leaving". He got the reply he had thought when Ethan engaged his lightsaber and yelled, "not bloody likely".


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- vengeance

He had been sure not to even twitch as he lazily reached his hand down his waist and pulled out his lightsaber. Yet as the violet blade was swung at Jarrod's head it was countered firmly by the siths crimson blade. There was just a minute flicker of surprise then the full force of Jarrods mind threw itself against his own. "You are a Sith not a pathetic jedi, give up now and I may forget you ever challenged me." Of course Jarrod would not forgive Brandt's actions and was just bluffing. He did so because of the shield that prevented his salvos attacking Brandts mind, the shield he had helped create. "You take the tools of the enemy and use them for your own means", the voice that bounced against Jarrod's mind was not Brand'ts yet just as familiar. How it was possible that master Greden was talking from inside Brandts mind he did not know but it was unsettling. "You face both of us Sith", Greden hissed. From experience Jarrod knew the old jedi could not be swayed, but Brandt was in there as well and was not as sure of himself. "Brandt even if you win, the jedi will never take you back y ou have been tainted by evil".

Of course Brandt remembered everything he had allowed to happen to his friends. His thoughts burned with shame despite Greden's reassurances. Yet he did not waver as he attacked because not matter the price he was going to rid the world of this sith and nothing was going to stop him. "You don't get it Jarrod I don't intend to return to the jedi". Jarrod found to his surprise that fear crept into his soul then, he could not affect Brandts mind so this battle was purely one of swordsmanship . It was a little unfair as he only had his own skills whereas Brandt possessed the knowledge of two jedi. He did not let this doubt show as he raised his blade and brought it against Brandts. The battle was joined and neither one would back off .

While Ethan and Benji were searching for a way beneath the ground Jane was remembering her encounter with Brandt and something else he had done. She looked down at her still clenched hand where Brandt had painfully dug in his nails and saw he had placed a small disc in his palm.

"Umm guys", she interrupted showing them the disc. Stopping their efforts Benji and Ethan retrieved the small viewer from the ship placing the disc inside. "This is the visual diary of Master Botek Greden. I have hidden a small camera on person to record my treatment at the hands of the Sith Lord known as Jarrod.' As they watched Jarrod entered the cell and injected Greden. What followed was a graphic account of the effects of the toxin that had Jane in tears. " I find myself with a moment of clarity and able to contemplate what a truly terrible weapon Jarrod intends to unleash upon the jedi. As yet he has not perfected this weapon but it is only a matter of time. Now he has more subjects as I unwittingly led others here. The only one to survive the encounter with Jarrod is a jedi called Brandt. Although he is well trained he will be not be able to resist the effects of the toxin. But perhaps there is a way I can help him. The toxin has an interesting side effect allowing my spirit to leave my body for periods of time. What started as a way to escape the pain became an idea for a weapon. What if I could put my essences with all my knowledge and power into Brandt. It would give him a power that might make Jarrod view him as a prospect for conversion rather than death. Then just maybe Jarrod would teach Brandt a few sith tricks that ultimately might be used against him. I would sit dormant in his mind waiting for the moment to strike. Jarrod must be convinced he has subverted Brandts mind and for that to happen I must take a few risks. It may be that for awhile Brandt truly is lost to the light. I only hope that my strength will be enough to pull him back from the brink".

"For whoever finds this disc your mission is to destroy the toxin before it can be unleashed upon unsuspecting jedi. The toxin will be in the laboratory Bran...",the disc started to smoke… "Dammit ",swore Benji ,"now we have to search the whole complex to find the laboratory and just hope we don't run into Jarrod".

"Do we", Jane queried, "it sounded like the next word Greden was going to say was Brandt, He must have known where this laboratory was". "Of course but he was not in any condition to tell us", Benji countered. "Are you sure Benji because when he was talking about taking me to this little room below, he gave me a brief mind probe. Of course Jarrod was ment to believe he was showing me something distasteful but I got a clear image of a location. Even with his mind all jumbled he managed to give us help", Jane told them.

Ethan had located the opening to the underground caves while Jane was speaking. He returned to bow at her, "I will forward your name for jedi master status, Jane, you make me proud". It is time now for you to be the leader ", he told her as he gestured her ahead. Jane did not allow the thought that she'd only obtain mater status if they returned alive, with a slight gulp she took point, lightsaber held out and engaged in front of her. Benji slipped into place behind her and followed closely until he noticed Ethan was not joining them. "I am going after Brandt , you destroy the laboratory then meet me at the ship."

Benji hestitated not wanting to leave his friend,"Ethan, what if you find yourself facing both of them".

Ethan had thought of that possibility and answered calmly, "if Brandt has helped us then it is not likely he is still under control. But if Jarrod does managed to obtain control again then I will have to kill Brandt as well". He said it quite calmly though his heart lurched at the thought that after all Brandt had suffered he could be struck down by someone who considered him a friend. The only consoling fact was that he knew Brandt would rather die than stay under the thumb of a Sith.

Benji swallowed trying not to focus on the thought of a dead Brandt or worse still a dead Ethan as well. "We will destroy the lab then come and back you up". Ethan nodded at Benji not bothering to point out the fact that by the time the lab was destroyed he could be dead. No matter the cost they had to take out Jarrod . Leaving him alive meant knowledge of the toxin survived.

With a brief look over at his team mates Ethan chose another corridor and moved away.

Sparks were flying about as lightsabers hit surrounding ice , pieces of heavy equipment joined the shards in the air as both Jarrod and Brandt used the force to throw things at each other hoping for a moment of distraction.

Brandt was not wavering though keeping up a relentless fierce attack, "pace yourself", warned Greden, "tiring will give him the advantage". Ignoring the advice Brandt threw a huge metal box at Jarrods head.

It was then Greden realized that perhaps Brandt was giving all to this battle for a reason, "you can beat him and walk away", he remarked calmly. For a split second the violet blade faltered allowing Jarrod to almost strike his left side, he hurriedly countered. "I remember everything Greden", Brandt replied as a one of the many torture methods used against him reentered his mind. It made Greden gasp for a second and almost lose focus and allow Jarrod to break through Brandt's barrier. "Yes, I know, I suffered too Brandt", he reminded him." You don't just get over it. But deciding to go down with Jarrod is not winning Brandt, it is quitting." "Don't give me the you are a jedi speech, I remember that too", Brandt growled fiercely while countering another swing of Jarrods blade, "you chose death, why can't I". Greden would have gritted his teeth in frustration if he had some. " I was already dying Brandt and turned my weakness into an advantage". "Don't give Jarrod the satisfaction of killing you, live ".

The blades met and Jarrod was pressing the blade hard. Brandt's arms were struggling with keeping the crimson saber at bay. Despite having the strength and knowledge of two Jedi, he was not winning the fight .I am doing this ,he realized, Greden is right my attitude is giving him strength. Greden did suffer as well and his sacrifice protected me. It is time to stop being negative and show Jarrod that I truly am a jedi. He pushed back against the saber hard and found himself tapping Greden's strength as well as his own. The blades met and now he could see strain upon Jarrods face as he struggled to keep the violet lightsaber from his face. Jarrod could feel his own strength waning now and decided action was needed. He allowed Brandt to push him backwards toward the walls of one of the cells.

"Right lets get down to business", Benji stated as Jane led him into the laboratory. Searching around the lab Benji discovered several dangerous chemicals that he could mix together to create an explosion. The trouble was though that he had no way of timing that explosion and one wrong move could see them die in the blast. A lump formed in his throat then as he remembered that the priority was destroying the virus and not necessarily getting out of this alive. He opened a cabinet and brought out what he needed.

Ethan could hear the battle long before he came upon them. The unmistakable hissing of lightsabers as they met each other accompanied by the sounds of objects hitting walls . Passing a gap in the stone wall Ethan finally got a look at the battle. Brandt had managed to push Jarrod against a wall and was forcing his blade forward. It looked like he had the battle well in hand and did not need any assistance. But then Ethan saw that Jarrods other hand was feeling behind him in an effort to grab something from a small stone shelf. "Watch out", he yelled through the crack loudly hoping Brandt would hear him. Brandt had his own warning ringing in his mind so Ethans shout just affirmed the unexpected was about to descend upon him. Ethan did not remain staring picking up his pace and hurtling down the corridor.

When Jarrod's right hand came back with the lightsaber his left clutched a syringe. The main source of the toxin was safely stored in the laboratory but this one of the many versions he had trailed rested here.

Injecting Brandt would keep him from attacking further. Finding himself facing a double attack Brandt knew he had to act quickly. He forced his violet lightsaber up at Jarrod's right hand severing it in one blow, the crimson blade dropped quickly deactivating as it fell. Although the pain made Jarrod grimace it did not bring him to his knees, all his focus was on the syringe with its point wavering centimeters from Brand'ts arm. Brandt threw out his lightsaber into the air seeming by chance, not even bothering to turn to see it caught by Ethan. Then he used both hands to press against Jarrods forcing the syringe to his skin. 'So would you like to see whats its like Jarrod", Brandt growled. "Brandt, its over you don't have to take revenge", Ethan warned as he felt a blast of hatred from Brandt. Forcing himself to look into the depths of the yellow eyes that had caused him so much pain Brandt thought he glimpsed a s gleam of triumph. Seeking revenge by injecting Jarrod would just make him a step closer to the dark side and ultimately that would mean the sith had won. He did not allow anything to show on his face as he continued to hold the syringe away from the sith and eyeball him. Reaching within himself he let go of the hate and anger of himself and of Greden. Then he released one hand from the syringe calling his lightsaber back. He saw Jarrods eyes widen and felt a stab of fear from the Sith, it did not make him feel any triumph, "I don't hate you Jarrod, but I am going to kill you", he declared as he struck the blade across Jarrod's throat and severed his head from his body. "It is over", he stated as Jarrod fell."Yes", Ethan acknowledged ,"it is over and you did well". He heard Benji call through the force, "now I suggest we run fast Brandt before this place comes down around us."

Brandt hesitated a moment, "I never actually expected to walk away", he stated. Ethan stared for a moment then grinned, "you don't get to walk away Brandt, run". Staring at him in disbelief for actually making a joke Brandt still wavered, "run", Ethan yelled.

Finding his legs suddenly picking up his pace Brandt hurtled himself out of the cell and down the corridor with Ethan pounding by his side. They met up with Jane and Benji 200 metres further on, both jedi were already panting. "How long",Ethan asked,Benji just shrugged, "keep running",he panted.

Another couple of minutes passed and they saw light ahead of them. "We made it", Jane laughed so loudly it sounded like a rumble. Benji paled as he realized it was a rumble, the lab had just exploded and they had perhaps seconds before the roof collapsed upon them.

Using the force they increased their speed almost flying out of the corridor and out onto the cold surface of the planet. The ground erupted in a shower of icy rocks second later and a massive hole appeared in the ground inches from where they were all lying panting.

Brandt let the cold of the ground seep through him, despite all odds he was still alive, "I am sorry about…he began intending to apologise for what he'd allowed to happen to them. "No more Brandt, don't dwell on it, you did wht you had to do. It's time to move on now and look to the future", Ethan told him. The others also nodded firmly backing up Ethan's speech. "Right" Brandt sighed, "then can we get out of here please". "Indeed we need to report to the council", Ethan agreed. This would have previously made Brandt very nervous but he was sure in his mind that he had acted appropriately when dealing with Jarrod.

They made their way back into the ship and Brandt slouched into a chair feeling totally exhausted. He let his mind drift expecting to feel a sense of relief, all he got back was utter blackness that chilled him.

When Ethan came out of the cockpit with a grave expression on his face Brandt braced himself. "There is a warning beacon in place around Coruscant advising all jedi to stay clear", he stated. "Something bad has happened, while we succeeded it feels very much like yoda has failed", Benji added grimly

Now he should mourn for all the jedi that he could no longer feel swirling through the force but his mind seemed focused on a beautiful senator. His senses were telling him quite clearly that something had happened to Padme. He had a feeling that something was a man called Anakin Skywalker. " I say we should ignore the beacon and go anyway", he told the others. Ethan looked over at Jane who nodded, then Benji who after a moments hestitation nodded as well. "Alright,we take every precaution we can". Ethan knew what they found was not going to be pleasant.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- A jedi forever...

They all knew how to blend in and not been seen, a skill they had never thought they'd need on Coruscant. But they could sense the ugly mood ,all of it directed toward the jedi. From what Ethan could find out they had gone from heros to enemy no 1 in a short space of time. Now they were all dead, thanks to the clone army turning upon them. As he looked toward the jedi temple all he saw was a thin plume of smoke ,but it was the smell that made him sick, charred flesh. It warned him that what he would find there would not be pleasant. But he had to look anyway. Jane and Benji were discretely looking around to see if they could gather information on any escaped jedi.

Brandt had his own agenda, leaving Ethan and the others behind he went off to find Padme. When he came to the small medical centre he instinctively knew this was where she was.

Yoda and Obi wan gave him a surprised look as he arrived beside them, "we wondered if Hunts team survived, Obi wan stated, "you should not be here ,this place is poison to all jedi now." Staring solemly at Yoda for several minutes Brandt was surprised to see tears well up in his eyes, "failed I did", the jedi master confessed.

Brandt could not judge him because he understood his pain, the agony he'd endured as he felt jedi dying. He had lived through agony and also understood evil and how hard it was to overcome. In the mix was his own guilt about knowing what Skywalker could become. "He did this to her didn't he, Skywalker, he became a Sith and killed her".Through the glass of the medicentre he could see Padme laying still and white. She looked near death yet her chest still rose slowly.

Yodas eyes widened, "knew did you", he said. There was no anger of judgement just a heavy type of sadness. "I should have known as well", Obiwan chastised himself. "I saw the possibility", Brandt told them, "but was not sure if it would ever come to pass. I was too confused by my own feelings to say anything". He closed his eyes feeling pain wash over him, he had come so far from aide to jedi and had actually decided to welcome the future. Now it all lay in tatters due to another Sith.

"The time for blame is gone, now survival is all we have", Yoda told him in a tone that indicated that he had also had his own guilt trip. "We are the last of the jedi, and must preserve the line for the future".

"What can we do Master", Obi wan enquired his eyes down on the floor. Brandt could feel his pain as well, betrayal by both a frined and pupil would have been hard for him to endure.

For an answer Yoda looked over at the tiny cribs were the squirming newborn infants lay. "They are her and Skywalkers children", Brandt queried. "Knew that too did you",Yoda remarked heavily as he looked down at the babies. .

Brandt self consciously rubbed his neck, "he did not like me finding out'. "What will become of them all", he asked. "Although Padme's injuries were not life threatening the doctors say she is deterotiating . I believe her will to life is almost gone. She could not bare the thought that her love killed younglings." Yet for some reason she still bearly clings to life", Obi wan stated

Brandt moved past them entering the medical bay where Padme lay without permission and picked up her hand, "Padme I am here", he told her. At first nothng happening then slowly her medical readings slightly improved. Obi wan cast a surprised look at Yoda, "not another one ", he almost sighed.

Yoda said nothing just watching as Brandt continued to hold Padme's hand and whsper in her ear.

"Please Padme, don't die, I love you too. You don't ever have to see him again, I could take you away somewhere where he will never find us", Brandt begged. He didn't offer to hunt Skywalker down and kill him even though that was what his first instinct was. Killing the man Padme loved was not going to help at all. Thinking about Skywalker brought a cold shiver upon him, how could he just leave the one he loved like this.

"Does he know where she is", he asked. Obi wans eyes went down, "we fought and I obtained the high ground. He tried to jump over lava and missed".

Brandt would have celebrated had he not felt the heavy malice that lay upon the force. It quite clearly bore Skywalkers signature. "I heard they took him to the emperors medical facilty and turned him into something else, Anakin Skywalker is dead but Darth Vader rose from his ashes", Obi wan stated darkly." Now he is a pawn to our new emperor and both of them have the might of the whole clone army behind them. It is a war we cannot fight and hope to win". He said that as Ethan and the others arrived at the centre. Covered in fine black ash Ethans eyes were red rimmed and his face was pale. He looked like he had had the life sucked out of him. Jane and Benji did not look much better. They all huddled together sharing for a moment in the horror they had sensed.

Yoda was beside the babies now looking down at them, "even they are not safe from the emperor and his new apprentice, come for them he would if he knew", Yoda proclaimed. His eyes swept over Brandt settling to focus on the hand the clutched Padmes, "knew about you too did he not", Yoda asked.

Brandt nodded slowly and reluctantly, why did he suddenly feel like he had just gained another big sith target on his back. Ignoring Brandt for a moment Ethan asked the question that had priority in his mind

"What is our plan from here , we cannot leave the people to suffer under Sith rule. They may think things are all right, but we know the truth, what is coming."

"Our time it is not, Yoda spoke firmly," fight we can, win we cannot". It was a horrible shattering blow to hear him say that. "Now the Emperor and Darth Vader will be searching out any signs of force users and will hunt them down. We must hide and wait for when the time is right", Obi Wan added

Brandt had never seen any indication that Ethan Hunt was anything other than a strong ,determined jedi . Even the horror of what they sensed did not break him, But Yodas words had. Tears appeared in his eyes and he looked like he had suddenly aged another 20 years.

He let Padmes hand go and for the very first time, gripped Ethan Hunt hard in his arms.

Ethan did not struggle or pull away letting Brandts warmth fill him. Jane and Benji came over and joined him creating a huddle of broken jedi.

Distracted when one of the babies let out a light mew like sound Brandt went over to their cribs. "She named the boy Luke and the girl Leia", Yoda told him. Brandt found his fingers wrapping around the girls tiny hands, her warm spirit touched him. He then turned to the boy, blue eyes opened and focused upon him. Feeling himself drawn into that gaze Brandt found himself seeing a tall man dressed entirely in black and holding the red blade of a sith lord. His huge menance was palpable even through this vision, he had the death of thousands staining his soul and bore Skywalkers force signature. The red lightsaber swirled out as he strode down the stairs to meet the young man holding a jedi blade that was coming up. Brandt did not have to wonder who that young man was because he already knew, Luke Skywalker.

Knowing he was seeing the future Brandt suddenly realised what Yodas plan for the future was. A new bitterness toward everything jedi swelled in him. He looked down at the infant Luke Skywaler and uttered a few choice swear words that made Ethans face change to a scowl.

Did you ever think that you ask too much, Brandt demanded, "this little child will grow up one day and be expected to kill his own father. I know he's evil and all that but sorry that is just sick".

Yoda 's eyes had narrowed at him, he had obviously seen what Brandt had, that was why he said it was not their time. "It is just one possible future and just like you he will face a choice", Yoda replied

Shaking his head Brandt let out a huge breath and felt anger drain out of him again as he relived his own personal battle and what it had both won and lost him. He knew though he had no regrets. "The price of being a jedi", he muttered sadly.

Hearing a low moan he hurried back to where Padme was stirring and gripped her hand once more, "that's it come on back", he encouraged.

Ethan noted that Yoda's face looked pensive and uncertain, he slipped close and noted, "you thought she would die".

Yoda nodded, 'it seemed certain, did not know she cared for another jedi".

"He did not know he was a jedi when he fell for her", Ethan found the words slipping from his mouth.

How things had changed, he was now defending Brandt. "Indeed", Yoda agreed.

"Take her from here you can", the jedi master then told Brandt. He actually gasped at that, "I thought attachments were forbidden to jedi". "We are jedi no longer", Yodas words seemed to burn right through him. It was an indication that even he had no hope and was willing to sacrifice some of the things he had previously believed .

Pulling Padme close Brandt felt her breathing change, looking into her face he smiled as her eyes fluttered open."William", she whispered his name softly. "Yes, Padme it is me", he stroked her now warm face. "You will have to go somewhere far away and remote", Yoda warned. Brandt did not care if the sent him to the worse planet in the galaxy, he did not believe he was actually going to get what he wanted. Now he dared himself to imagine the future, a lovely wife and 2 beautiful children. He did not care who their father was, he and Padme would raise them and let them live in peace.

"Those are beautiful babies, why are they here all alone", Padmes soft words shot a laser bolt right through his beautiful dream. Yoda and Obi Wan exchanged a sad glance and reached out to pull him away from Padme. "She is alive Brandt but her mind is protecting itself by denying what has happened. I do not think she can bare to live with the fact that she bore Skywalkers children", Obi wan determined.

The doctor stepped into their huddle, "her life signs are still not strong, she will need a lot of looking after".

Closing his eyes Brandt felt a long future at Padmes slide slipping away. Darkness had indeed fallen and even a spark of light and hope was struggling to find its way into the world.

"She is still alive Brandt", Ethan told him firmly. Making a quick decision Brandt stated , "then I will take her away and give her the best life I can". "But what about the babies".

At that point Senator Bail Organa stepped forward, Brandt knew him well from his previous life as and aide. He had stood quietly against a wall all this time watching but not commenting on what was happening. "My wife and I have always wanted a daughter, we'd be happy to take her". Looking at Brandt he added, " I did not know you were a jedi and I do not think many others did either".

"True Brandt, your identity is probably the safest out of all of us", Obi wan remarked. 'I am a Prince as well as a senator and I need an aide, you and Padme could come with me", Bail offered.

It was a generous offer and Brandt found himself shaking Bai'ls hand firmly,"Thank you", Brandt told him.

Brandt looked over at Ethan ,Benji and Jane, "I guess this is goodbye, he stated in a gruff voice. He had never expected to be sad at leaving them. Resorting to a joke he told them, you know even though you were all jedi pains in the butt I would have liked joining you ".

Ethan smiled for the first time since he entered the medical facility, "we would have like you as part of the team", he said for all of them. Looking over at Padme he saw how pale and listless she still was, like she was barely clinging to life. He guessed she may only live a few more years. He felt sorrow at that and knew that Brandt had accepted a very hard task. Once Padme had gone Brandt would go back to brooding, unless…,"know that there is always a place for you. When the time is right you can join us again".

Swallowing back a lump in his throat at the offer Brandt knew Ethan had seen what he had when he looked at Padme. He knew he would only hold her a short time and just like Skywalker he could not save her. Unlike Skywalker though he would not revert to evil to save her, the irony of that was that it was the turn to the dark side that had caused Padme to suffer. All he could do was give her all the love he could then walk back into the fight when it was over. "Thank you Ethan, one day I will come back", he said it with certainty

Obiwan and Yoda exchanged more glances at those words, and turned to Ethan, "you cannot stay together", he warned.

Ethan moved toward Benji and Jane taking their hands in his own, "you say we cannot fight this battle, I know the wisdom of that. But there are still people out there we can help". They do not have to know we are jedi, just that we are on their side".

Yoda smiled wisely, 'an honorable task that is, but much risk it will place you in".

"We know that and accept the risk", Benji remarked. His eyes Brandt noted seemed older and wiser.

Settled it is, depart now we must", Yoda decided.

Another 20 minutes passed and Brandt found himself settled in another ship with Padme leaning against him. "Were are we going", she whispered softly. Exile, a life pretending to be something I am not again all that went through his brain. But when he answered Padme he only said one word, "home".

Epilogue.- set after return of the jedi

It was over , the emperor was dead and finally everyone was free. Around her everyone was celebrating."Do you remember your mother, you real mother"'.Her newly discovered brother had asked her that not long ago. Her mind cast back into the past for that memory now. She had been raised knowing her as Aunty Padme and the man who always seemed to shadow her as Uncle Brandt. As a child she had been told Aunty Padme was not very strong and she remembered the feeling of sadness that hung about her. When she came into the room Padme would almost gaze through her like she was not there. It gave her a strange feeling and she would not have continued her visits if it weren't for Uncle Brandt. Although he had the same sadness he was always friendly, bouncing her on his knee ,stroking her hair and telling her stories. She would stare into his very blue eyes and get lost in an adventure.

One day she had gone to visit them only to find the room empty. She heard from her father that Padme had died and Uncle Brandt had left. It was only after that she had learnt Padme was her mother and had suffered a trauma to her mind that meant she forgot her children.

She had felt incredibly sad about that. Then her thoughts had turned to Uncle Brandt, had he been her father. Bail sighed heavily telling her he was not but had longed to take that role. Love for Padme had prevented that. Another feeling of sadness had surfaced in Leia, if he had loved her why run away. Bail just told her that he was upset and that perhaps one day she would see him again.

"Leia", this time Luke was pulling her softly looking into her eyes. 'Just thinking of family",she told him.

"What do we do now", Luke asked her. "I guess we go back to Coruscant and celebrate", Leia replied.

They shipped out awhile later arriving on Coruscant to a mass of people waiting on the landing pad.

It seemed like it was an endless sea of hugging and back slapping as they all relished in being alive.

Leia saw many people from many worlds all strangers to each other embracing. She reached out to pull Luke and Han close to her again only to have another pair of arms take their place.

"Congratulations Princess', the man told her. Pulling back enough to see his face Leia found a smile forming. This man was a friend of her adopted father and had helped her obtain a lot of intelligence against the empire. He had been the one who had given her the location of Obi Wan Kenobi. Relaxing into his hug she told him.

"Luke come meet an old friend", Leia called over her brother. Holding out his hand Luke felt warmness fill him as the calloused hand shook his. "It is reasurring to know the jedi are back in the galaxy again" the man told him. '"Well one jedi anyway", Luke told him rather bashfully. 'I am sure that will change in time", the man assured him. It almost sounded like he knew for sure and when Luke prodded a little he found to his surprise a barrier block him from sensing too much about this man. "You need to look elsewhere", the whisper was for Luke's ears only. Almost certain that he was a jedi himself Luke found his curiosity rising. He was about to pull the man aside and probe further when he was swept away by a crowd. "Good bye Jedi Skywalker", the man stated.

"Who was that",Luke asked of his sister. "He told me his name was Smith, but there was always something guarded about him. My father told me to seek him out if I needed help and I used him on many occasions to gather intelligence. I have no doubt the name was fake and sometimes it was almost as if I should know him. It was the eyes I suppose….,"Leia remarked as her mind drifted off again.

She had known and worked with Smith on a few occasions so why was it only now that it suddenly occurred to her that those eyes might be familiar for a reason, 'Uncle Brandt", she whispered.

Stopping the pull of the crowd she looked around but like many times in the past, he was gone, slipping away like a shadow. "Leia I am almost sure he was a jedi", Luke told her.

Leia found herself nodding, Brandt had pulled off some things that she had always thought were impossible. "I know he had some others that helped him Luke, maybe they were jedi too. Maybe you could find them".

Luke wondered if Brandt really wanted to be found. But he knew he would try anyway. There was a story here to be told and he really wanted to know what it was.

From his position amongst the masses Brandt watched Luke Skywalker receiving a heros welcome and was very thankful he had never turned out like his father. He had made the right choice and embraced being a jedi.

Brandt had done the same after Padme had died, though nobody had even known the truth, to them he was just the aide who was a member of something mysterious known as the IMF. That was enough, it was time for someone else to lead the future.

THE END


End file.
